A Music Affair: Family Days
by Gio Poynter
Summary: A multi chapter sequel to the A Music Affair series, following the Grammy Awards one-shot. Owen and Amelia try to handle their careers and lives as celebrities, now that they have a daughter. Very fluffy, focused on family moments. Alternative Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Loud screams in terror. Severe pain. Lots of blood. Weird liquids coming out of weird places. It was like a horror movie.

"Ugh, that's disgusting." Amelia grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl placed on top of her huge 34 week baby belly while she watched a show about births on TLC.

"And yet you're still eating?" Owen chuckled as his wife shrugged, carelessly.

Amelia watched as Owen struggled in carrying a big heavy box from the bedroom to the living room, placing it in a corner with the other numerous boxes he had packed before, which contained their personal belongings, dishes, plates, clothes... Basically everything they owned.

The couple had finally found the perfect house in LA for them to move out of Owen's apartment and start their life as a family. The apartment wasn't bad, it was actually pretty big, but it wasn't a place to raise a child and both of them felt the need to buy a big house for the new and most exciting step in their lives. But, since their work schedule had been pretty tight with interviews, dealing with press for their albums, concerts and award appearances, Owen and Amelia had only managed to go house hunting when Amelia was already at the end of her second trimester, which made both of them hurry up and choose a house that didn't need any type of reconstruction, since they wanted to be all settled before the baby was born.

"Okay, that's it. I'm gonna help you." Amelia declared, getting her feet off of the coffee table and trying her hardest to get up from the couch on her own, sick of sitting down all day long.

As soon as Owen saw her trying to stand up, he quickly let go of the box he was carrying and ran to where she was sitting on the couch, one hand behind her back and the other supporting her right forearm, in order to carefully help her.

"You're kidding, right?" He laughed, thinking his wife couldn't be actually serious about helping him.

"What? Owen, I'm pregnant, not sick." She crossed her arms under her chest and stared at him when she was finally able to stand up straight, frowning at the sensation of her sore boobs. They were so big she felt like a cow ready to be milked.

"You're on bed rest, Amelia..." Owen sighed, closing his eyes and slowly massaging his temples. They'd had that discussion so many times already, he was sure he was in need of a sedative. Or at least a good night of sleep, which he hadn't been getting at all.

Owen loved Amelia and he was beyond excited about their baby girl, but between doing all of the work with packing their stuff and constantly telling his wife she should be resting, he just felt exhausted. Of course he couldn't admit to any of those things out loud, otherwise Amelia would take it as an excuse to run around the house helping him with the moving. Owen had to be the sane one in the relationship.

Amelia had been on bed rest by doctor's orders since her 24th week of pregnancy when, at one of the many concerts and performances she insisted to keep on doing, she felt a strong headache, which freaked out Owen. They went straight to the hospital and, there, the couple was told that Amelia had hypertension in pregnancy, which meant that any big physical activity could be harmful to the baby. It wasn't so serious, but it demanded a lot of doctor's appointments and, most of all, for Amelia to avoid any type of exercise. And, because of that, Owen had to keep an eye on his wife 24/7, since pregnant Amelia was more stubborn than ever.

"I know, but I'm tired of sitting on the couch with my feet up watching stupid shows about pregnancy and birth, Owen! I need to do something!" She moaned and pouted at him like a little child, when another painful scream was heard from the TV. "See?! That's horrible! It's like she's being slaughtered or something!"

Owen laughed at Amelia's pouting and pulled her closer to him, giving her a kiss on the forehead and rubbing her back.

"Then why do you even watch it, babe?"

"I don't know... I feel like I need to know everything about it." She looked down, playing with the buttons on his shirt. "But at the same time it's just... So terrifying, you know? In less than a month I'll be doing that." She pointed to the TV screen where a woman was dripping in sweat and breathing rapidly as she prepared for another push filled with screams. "How is that even natural?!"

"You know I'll be there with you, holding your hand." Owen hugged her tighter. It was the first time either of them had this kind of experience. They both didn't know how to deal with it or what to expect, but at least they had each other to lean on.

"I know, but this is all so much." She looked up to meet his gaze. "I feel awful and fat most of the time and my back is constantly hurting, I can't even feel or see my feet anymore... Ugh. How can some women do this so many times? I swear to God, we're not having more than two... Okay, maybe three."

"Oh, so you're in the mood for another one already?" Owen gave her a playful look, gently caressing the sides of her bump.

"Shut up, we don't even know how we're gonna deal with this one yet." She passed her arms around his neck and stood on the tips of her toes so she could give him little pecks on the lips, until Owen opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, one of his hands going from her belly to play with a lock of her hair.

"I know it's been rough for you, but we're getting there, babe. And soon we're going to meet our daughter." He smiled against her lips, opening his eyes to look into Amelia's.

"I can't wait." She smiled back at him.

"Now, this talk has been great and all, but..." Owen stepped back and crossed his arms, seeing what Amelia's real intention with that whole 'pregnancy is hard' talk was. "You know you're not helping me, right?"

"Ugh." She grunted and threw herself back on the couch.

"That's right, go back to watching your shows." He grabbed a handful of her popcorn before going back to the boxes.

"But I'm so _bored_!" She exclaimed out loud so he could hear it, then getting on her knees on the couch to look at Owen on the other side of the room. "And besides, you can think you're the strongest man on the planet, but it's clear that you're not handling all of it. Admit it, babe. You need someone. I know it can't be me, but at least let me call Richard or Jackson. Oh! Derek!" She bounced excitedly. "I told you he's in town to visit, he could totally help you!"

"Amelia, I told you I'm fine. I can do this." He insisted, duct taping the box with their cups and plates.

"Sure, babe, sure..." Amelia pretended to believe him, rolling her eyes and texting her brother to see if he was free that afternoon.

* * *

"So, how was it with my brother yesterday?" Amelia anxiously asked as she walked hand in hand with Owen, heading to their new house. Since the moving would happen the next day, the couple decided to go visit what would soon become their home to check one last time if everything was okay before they moved in. Thinking it'd be better for them to get to know their new neighborhood, Owen and Amelia had lunch in a little restaurant two blocks from their street and walked back to the house. "I know I said I was going to take a nap and leave you two to handle things, but I eavesdropped a little bit..." She admitted, giving him a guilty look, causing Owen to chuckle at her cuteness. "...Then I actually fell asleep 'cause I was really tired."

"Well, it was fine. We didn't talk much, I guess." Owen shrugged. His relationship with Derek wasn't a very tight one, they actually hit it off better when they were in silent activities, such as fishing, drinking beer while watching a game or packing boxes, like they did the day before. "I guess we mostly talked about you... And the baby, of course."

"I wanted you two to be friends." Amelia sighed.

"It's not like that, Amelia." Owen giggled at how she tried really hard for them to bond. "Oh, he told me how much he's excited to be an uncle."

"That's ridiculous, he's already an uncle. All of my sisters have children." She stated, confused by what he meant.

"Yeah, but Derek said he's excited to be an uncle to _your_ baby." Owen explained, smiling tenderly at her when he saw Amelia's eyes widen with surprise. "He told me he always worried about your future, if you'd be sober or if you'd ever wanna settle and raise a family... That when you decided to go to the music business, he was scared of you rebelling even more." Owen told her. "But now he's happy that we found each other. He's not worried or scared about you anymore."

Amelia looked down to her feet, a smile on her face, trying her hardest not to cry, since her hormones made her extra emotional.

"Me and Derek were always the closest ones in our family..." She commented. "Even after all the bickering, I knew he'd always be there for me, you know? He's a good brother."

Owen smiled and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling Amelia closer to him as they reached their house.

"Fortunately, Seattle's very close to Los Angeles, so I can actually demand him to come visit more often and see his niece." She said, rubbing her bump as she talked about her daughter. "Funny, I never thought I'd be having a kid before Derek did".

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Owen opened the door to their house and breathed in, looking around the place.

Their new house was really big. With a beautiful front yard and some great natural light, it felt like a cozy environment to live in. The interior was yet to be filled in with furniture, but Owen could already see what he and Amelia had agreed on: The dining room and their huge kitchen would be on the left side of the staircase, which was in the center of the first floor, the living room and their music room on the right side. On the upper floor there were four rooms: The nursery, the guest room and a study - which could both be turned into another nursery in case they'd have more children - and the master bedroom, the biggest of them all. All of their furniture and decoration would be a perfect mix of rustic and modern to combine both of their tastes.

"We're gonna have so many barbecues here." Owen said, mostly to himself, as he admired the backyard with a big swimming pool from their bedroom window, after they made it upstairs. "I can already see the kids running around and jumping in the pool, while I cook and you entertain our guests, sitting on some chairs along the deck. Richard, Maggie, April, Jackson, Derek... They'll all love it."

"It'll be perfect." Amelia smiled at her husband imagining what their life would be. It was clear in his eyes how thrilled he was about the new chapter in their lives and how this was everything he ever wanted. Being surrounded by drugs, alcohol and one-night stands for many years of her life before she met Owen, Amelia had never really thought about getting married and having kids someday. But now that she was actually living it, she couldn't imagine her life any different. To her, there was life before Owen and life after Owen. Meeting him just changed everything, and for the better. She approached him, standing in the way of his view as she placed her hands on his cheeks and joined their foreheads together, closing her eyes to breathe in his scent. "We'll be really happy, Owen."

Owen was so fulfilled and feeling so blessed to be living the time of his life, that he didn't even have anything to say anymore. Instead, he just took Amelia's lips to his in a hungry and, at the same time, romantic kiss to show her how blissful he was feeling in that moment, anxious for the big step they were taking in their lives.

When their lips separated, Owen was about to tell Amelia they should go back to the apartment and get everything ready for the move the next morning, when he saw a different look in Amelia's eyes, one he knew very well. They were filled with desire.

She didn't even let him take a step back, before pulling him closer by the neck and devouring his lips, her hands travelling inside his shirt and through his hair. Taking advantage of Owen's surprise with her "attack", Amelia pushed him to the nearest wall as she went to kiss and bite his neck.

"Amelia..." Owen breathed out, struggling to keep control of the situation as she quickly pulled his shirt off without him even noticing and began kissing his stomach. "Amelia, seriously, you know we can't do this."

Completely ignoring his pleads, his wife got on her knees and started to unbutton his jeans, playing with his arousal and looking up at him with a devious smirk on her face.

Owen was driving insane. He had always been weak to Amelia's seduction and she knew that, but didn't seem willing to stop any time soon. Without even thinking straight, Owen pulled her up and grabbed her face in his hands, his fingers going through her locks of hair as he finally kissed her back, hungry for Amelia's taste.

Satisfied with his actions, Amelia stepped away for a bit to take off her blouse, then quickly went back to kissing Owen. His hands traveled up from her butt and landed on her belly, causing the man to finally get himself together.

"Okay, I can't." He stepped away from her, breathless. Putting his clothes back on, he shook his head at her. "We can't. We have to stop."

"What the hell, Owen?!" Amelia shot an angry look at him.

"Amelia, we can't have sex. At least not until the baby is born." He explained, making her blow out in frustration. "I bet your heart rate's already accelerated. You can't do this kind of physical activity, babe. Your blood pressure will rise and it might be dangerous to our daughter."

"God, I don't even remember the last time we had sex!" She exclaimed loudly, clearly pissed off. "I'm so horny, Owen. I've never been this horny before." Amelia whined, breathing in and out, trying to forget how hot her entire body felt. "I just need you inside me. Now."

Owen chuckled at her frustrated reaction, getting closer to Amelia and putting his hands on her face.

"I'm sorry that you're feeling this way. But we'll have loads of sex once this one is born." He placed his right hand on her bump.

"Promise?" She pouted at him.

"Promise." He kissed her forehead. "Well, that is if she let's us have some alone time at all."

"Oh, I don't even care. I'll hand her to Maggie if it means I get to have sex again." She said in a serious tone, but soon cracked up, both of them laughing out loud.

* * *

The next day was really busy for the couple, even after Richard and Derek offered to help. The moving truck had arrived early in the morning and after a few hours, all of their stuff was in the new house, except for some furniture and a few electronics that they bought and hadn't been delivered yet, like their king size bed.

As for the decoration, since Owen wasn't too into it and Amelia couldn't do any lifting, she spent the entire day walking around the house ordering Richard, Derek and Owen on where and how they should place their things.

At the end of the day, after thanking and saying goodbye to Richard and Derek, Amelia arranged an improvised bed for her on the couch and one for Owen on the floor, since their bed hadn't arrived yet.

In the middle of the night, Owen was woken up by the sound of a lot of movements coming from the couch. He quickly sat up and looked at Amelia, scared something was wrong.

"What is it? Are you okay?" He asked, a worried expression on his face.

"I am. She's the problem." Amelia pulled herself up on the couch, her back against the pillow. "She won't stop moving or kicking me. I can't sleep!" She sighed, really tired. "Will you please tell your daughter that it's the middle of the night and I'm exhausted?"

Owen started to caress Amelia's belly from where he was sitting on the floor, a smile on his face. His daughter wasn't even born yet, but was already stubborn like her mom.

He started humming the melody of a song that suddenly came into his mind while still caressing the bump, completely focused on his task.

"What are you doing?" Amelia giggled, observing him.

"I'm singing to her. Is it working?" He looked at his wife.

"Yes, please keep going." She answered. "She's kicking me less now."

Owen nodded and decided to add some lyrics to the lullaby he was creating in his head.

 _Hey baby girl_

 _Why won't you calm down_

 _I am here for you_

 _There's nothing to fear now_

 _Your mom and me_

 _We're anxiously waiting for you_

 _To see your beautiful face_

 _And all the things you'll do_

 _Hey baby girl_

 _Just close your eyes and dream_

 _You can even imagine_

 _The three of us as a team_

As Owen's song was finished, Amelia could feel the movements in her belly slowly stopping. And, as much as she tried, she couldn't avoid the tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh my God, did you just write a song?" Amelia dried her tears, amazed at how quickly Owen came up with the lyrics and the melody. "You really deserve your Grammy, babe."

Owen smiled at Amelia's compliment, gently leaning his head on her belly to look up at her.

"Well, she's the most important judge." He pointed to the bump. "Did she calm down?"

"Yeah, she did. She clearly loves your voice." Amelia pointed out. "I think she actually might have picked her favorite singer of the two of us."

"Well, that's because she hasn't heard you singing to her yet. But wait for it and she'll even forget about me." Owen joked, playing with Amelia's fingers.

"Owen." Amelia called his attention, a new subject in her head. "When will we decide on a name? I can't keep calling her 'she' or 'the baby'. We gotta have a name."

"Well, we went through a lot of names already, neither of which we both agreed on." Owen said. "Do you have any one in your mind right now?"

"Hm, I don't know..." She looked up, thinking. "How about Alicia? Or Agatha? Oh! Maybe Alison?"

"Are you just focusing on names beginning with 'A' so it can be like yours or...?" He laughed, realizing her bias.

"No! Of course not. Well, maybe..." She admitted. "To be honest, neither of those names have stuck with me. But how about you? Do you have any ones you like?"

"Well, I thought about Sarah..." He stopped to yawn in the middle of his sentence, his eyes slowly closing. "Or Gabrielle."

"Those are cute, but they just don't give me... I don't know, a feeling, you know?" She started to ramble, staring at the ceiling. "She has to have a strong and beautiful name, one that means something to us. She's our first daughter, it's an important decision to make. I guess we'll just have to wait and look at her face, then hopefully, we can come up with a name that we both like. God, I didn't know this was so hard."

Noticing Owen had been oddly quiet, Amelia looked down to see him peacefully sleeping on the floor, with his head laid on top of her bump.

"See? Now you both went to sleep and I'm here wide awake." She whispered to her belly before carefully adjusting herself so she wouldn't wake up Owen, then starting to gently caress his soft hair.

Deciding to close her eyes, Amelia began to imagine the three of them in the same scene, only this time with their baby in their arms and, without even realizing, she started to doze off to sleep.

* * *

Amelia went into labor three weeks after they moved in their new house. Between trying to stay calm whilst having painful contractions and telling Owen to calm down - the man was pacing around back and forth, more anxious than she had ever seen him -, the whole thing went actually faster than she thought it'd be.

Contrary to many 24 hour labors that she had seen in those TLC tv shows, Amelia's only lasted 7 hours, thankfully for her who couldn't stand that awful pain any longer.

After a lot of swearing and almost breaking Owen's hand from how tight she held it, the couple was finally able to hear their daughter's crying and know she was okay.

Despite her hypertension during the pregnancy, Amelia's labor went better than they expected and soon their baby was in her arms.

Amazed at how beautiful she was, Amelia couldn't even say anything, her mouth and eyes wide open. Delicately running her fingers through her daughter's big cheeks, she admired her every feature. Her eyes tightly shut because of the strong lights, her little mouth opening up for her to yawn, her tiny little hands by each side of her cheeks... Everything about her was perfect. She was the most perfect human being Amelia had ever seen in her entire life.

Still staring at her daughter, Amelia was caught out of her trance when she saw a little water drop falling on her baby's left cheek, quickly drying it off when she realized it came from her own tears.

"She's just... Perfect." Owen said, giving words to Amelia's thoughts. He couldn't believe it. That perfect baby in Amelia's arms was his. His own daughter. Having a family was something Owen had always dreamt of, but ever since he had broken off his engagement with Cristina, he didn't think he would ever find love again, so his dreams of being a father had been set aside for a long time while he focused on his music and career, trying to take his mind off of it. But now it was different. He was seeing his newborn daughter right in front of him, her tiny little hand wrapped around his index finger. "God, Amelia... I already love her so much." The couple finally took their eyes off of their daughter and looked at each other, smiles plastering both of their faces while their hearts were filled with love. "You were so strong today, I can't even begin to imagine what it must've been like. So, thank you. For being this amazing woman you are. For being my wife and the mother to our child."

"You're being really cheesy right now." She giggled, not being able to control her sarcastic self. Owen laughed along and leaned his head on hers as they admired their daughter once again. "We're parents, Owen."

"We are." He sighed and kissed Amelia on the cheek.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt." The nurse called their attention. "But do you have a name already? I'm filling the charts here."

"A name? We haven't..." Amelia looked from their daughter to Owen, realizing they still hadn't decided on a name yet.

"How about Melody?" Owen said. He didn't even know where he got it from, the name just popped in his head when he looked at his daughter.

"Melody..." Amelia slowly pronounced it, trying to picture it being referred to the baby in her arms and, somehow, it fit perfectly. "That's it. That's the perfect name."

"So, Melody it is?" The nurse checked, writing it down on the charts.

"Yes." Amelia replied, thinking of how that name meant so much to both of them. Melody, as in a song, represented Owen and Amelia's careers, their talents and how they met each other. It acted as the two things both of them loved the most in the world: music and their daughter. "Melody Shepherd-Hunt."


	2. Chapter 2

Those big blue eyes were intently staring at her in the dark room, apparently not willing to close any time soon. Almost without even blinking, they kept looking at Amelia's face like they were hypnotized.

"Mel, I need you to go to sleep. It's almost midnight and I'm very, very tired. So, please, if you just..." Amelia asked her daughter, almost begging her. In response to her mother, Melody simply put her hand in her mouth, making those adorable baby sounds while she chewed on her own fingers.

"Hey, I'm finished with that email. Do you want me to get you some water or...?" Owen whispered as he appeared in the doorway of Melody's bedroom, to which Amelia shook her head as a "no". Realizing Amelia was slowly rocking the baby in her arms while sitting in the feeding chair, Owen approached them. "She's still not down? You've been in here for an hour already."

It was Melody's first night at home, three days after she was born, and the baby had napped so much during the day that she was completely wide awake in the middle of the night.

"I don't know what's wrong, she just keeps staring at me." She said, proving her point by her daughter changing her look to Owen, then quickly back to Amelia.

"I think she's in love with you." Owen whispered in Amelia's ear as he leaned his elbows on the back of the chair, admiring his daughter.

"Honey, Mama knows she's pretty, but if you really love me, you'll let me go to sleep." Amelia told Melody, as if she could understand a word she was saying. Instead, the newborn just blinked at her, eyes wide open.

"Thanks." Amelia sarcastically replied.

"Babe, you know I can stay here, right?" Owen insisted, knowing how much Amelia was tired after leaving the hospital and not getting much sleep. Of course Owen didn't either, as he kept watching his wife and daughter the whole time they were in the hospital, but he hadn't been through birth like Amelia had. "You go to bed and I can try to get her to sleep."

"No, I can't. I can't go to sleep until she does. I don't know why, but I can't." She looked up at him, not being able to explain.

"Have you tried feeding her again?" Owen wondered what could be the issue, since newborns usually slept a lot.

"I've tried everything." Amelia sighed, standing up and passing Melody to Owen's arms.

"Hi, baby girl." He gently kissed her forehead, taking in the delicious scent of baby shampoo.

After walking around the room with Melody in his arms, telling an R rated version of the story of how he and Amelia met - even though she couldn't understand a thing - and pretending her stuffed toys were talking to her, which all made Amelia laugh out loud, Owen had an idea.

Putting Melody in a chest sling, he sat down in front of the piano they had in their music room and started to softly play the lullaby he had created for her a month before. Even without singing the lyrics, the music was recognizable to them, since the chords were so unique and special.

Admiring the beautiful moment between father and daughter, Amelia recorded a few seconds of it, posting the video on her snapchat as "Today's soundtrack is Melody's lullaby over and over again... 3". Two days before, Amelia had already posted on her instagram a picture of Melody's little feet as an announcement of her birth, so her fans would be aware of the biggest moment in her life. She thought they might enjoy the video too.

After repeating the song a few times, Owen looked down and saw Melody's eyes slowly closing until they were completely shut.

"You're a genius." Amelia mouthed to Owen from the other side of the piano.

Carefully, they placed the newborn in her crib and went to their own bed to finally get some rest after the busy days they had.

Giving her a peck on the lips and turning on his side, Owen didn't even have his eyes closed for a minute before Amelia called him.

"I can't do this." She told him as he turned to face her, not understanding what she actually meant. "I can't leave her alone in there."

"What...? Amelia, she's right on the other side of the hallway." He frowned at Amelia's worries.

"I know, but she was inside me for nine months, Owen! This is the first time we've been away from each other." Amelia began to argue, trying to explain her point. "I can't sleep without her near me. What if she wakes up in the middle of the night and feels lonely?!"

"She will wake up in the middle of the night, we know that for a fact. But that's why we have the nanny cam, to show us she's up so we can go put her back to sleep." Owen spoke to Amelia slowly, trying to calm her down.

"Yes, but it's not just about her. It's about me too!" She raised her voice a bit, nervously. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep without her in my arms."

"And you'll sleep with her until she's what? Twenty?" He raised his eyebrow at her, causing Amelia to give him a serious expression.

"This is not a joke, Owen. It's not just because you cut the goddamn umbilical chord that that means we don't have a bond anymore." She stated, quickly getting out from under the sheets and standing up. "That's it, I'm going to get her."

Sighing deeply, Owen got up too and ran after his wife.

"Amelia, you're gonna wake her up!"

"I don't care, I'll put her back to sleep." She insisted angrily, completely changing her tone when she got near the crib. "Hi, sweetie."

After slowly carrying her to their bed, Amelia put Melody between the two of them, watching as the baby opened and closed her eyes in a state between asleep and awake.

"Now, that's better." Amelia murmured, taking Melody's little hand on her index finger, Owen doing the same from the other side of the bed. "Isn't it?"

"It is." He admitted, smiling as he snuggled up closer to his daughter, finally being able to get some sleep. "It really is."

* * *

Amelia was freaking out. She didn't know what to do, so she just kept walking back and forth with Melody in her arms, trying to calm her down.

It was Owen's first day back at work, 2 weeks after Melody's birth, so it was also the first time Amelia was left all alone with her daughter and that's when the baby thought it was the best time to cause a meltdown on her mother.

Melody had been crying endlessly for almost three hours straight. Amelia had already tried to feed her, change her diaper, sing to her, play with her, everything. But nothing seemed to be working out.

Even though Owen told Amelia before he left in the morning that she could call him about anything and that, if were the case, he'd be at home in a matter of minutes, Amelia knew his schedule would be really busy with meetings and interviews, so she didn't want to bother him. Also, Amelia was afraid. Afraid to show weakness to him, that she didn't know how to take care of her own daughter by herself. She knew it was ridiculous to think that way, that Owen would never judge her, but in her mind, she had to show him that she was capable of doing this. That she was a great mother, born with motherly instincts.

But, in that moment, her instincts weren't working out very well.

"Oh honey, if you could just tell me what is wrong..." She held Melody tighter against her chest, hating to see her baby desperately crying and not knowing what to do.

As Melody screamed and twisted in Amelia's arms, the woman caught herself rapidly dialing April Kepner's number, since she was the only close friend with kids that lived nearby.

"I think I know what it is, I'll be right there." She answered, after Amelia explained to her the situation.

When April got to Owen and Amelia's house, 10 minutes later, she was shocked to see the crying mess situation: Amelia standing with puffy red eyes whilst holding Melody, who kept screaming her lungs out.

"Thank you so much for coming, April. I didn't know what else to do!" Amelia cried, more and more tears falling down her eyes.

"Here, let me try." April slowly took the baby from her arms after entering the house, trying to give Amelia some time out.

As soon as she and Melody broke contact, Amelia threw herself on the bench they had beside the door, hands on her face as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"I think I'm going insane, I can't listen to her crying anymore!" She looked up to see April rocking Melody up and down. "And now I'm crying too and I don't know why!"

"You're still being affected by your hormonal changes and you don't like to see your baby hurting, it's totally normal." April explained to Amelia, trying to calm her down. "I was a mess when I had Samuel, crying over everything he did."

"What kind of mother am I if I don't even know how to stop my own kid from crying?! If I don't even know how to make her feel better?!" Amelia started to ramble, almost as if she was talking to herself. "I mean, what if I'm not meant to do this?! What if I'm not a good mother?! I obviously don't have the required mother instincts if I don't even know what the hell is wrong with my baby..."

April almost found the situation funny. Of course Amelia was desperate because of her daughter, but April and her had only spent time together when they were hanging out with Owen and Jackson, so she had never seen that freaking out side of Amelia. She knew Owen was a serious guy, having known him for many years now, so imagining him patiently dealing with Amelia's freak outs and trying to calm her down almost made April laugh. The man must really love her, she thought.

"Have you tried calling Owen to tell him what's going on?" She asked her.

"No, I haven't..." Amelia looked down, embarrassed that she was hiding this from him. "I didn't want him to worry... Or to know that I'm not being a good mom to Melody."

"Okay, stop saying that." April switched Melody from one arm to the other, sitting down beside Amelia so she would look at her. "You are a good mom, okay? This is just your first time, it's completely normal to not know what to do and ask for help. I mean, I called my mom every other day when I didn't know what to do with Samuel. Sometimes she came to my place without me even asking, just to make sure I didn't need anything. Don't you have your mom to ask about these things?"

"My mom lives on the other side of the country and she and I aren't exactly best friends." Amelia explained, shrugging at the fact.

"Well, then, I'm here for you. Whatever you need, okay?" She gave her hand a gentle squeeze in reassurance. "Now tell me, has she been like this for how long?"

"Three hours, I guess." Amelia dried Melody's tears as she was in April's arms, slightly stroking her cheeks in a last attempt to make her calm down. "I've tried everything I could think of."

"Look, I think she just has some stomach cramps. It's very normal in newborns. I didn't have to go through it with Samuel, but Harriet had it for a long time."

"So, she is in pain?" Amelia widened her eyes, the thought of her daughter being in pain and not knowing how to make her feel better almost destroyed Amelia. "We should take her to the doctor, then, see if she can take some medication and..."

"Amelia, there's no need." April spoke in a low voice, trying to avoid her from freaking out even more. "It's nothing serious, she's just feeling gassy, but there's a few things we can do."

Through the following hour, after April laid Melody on the couch of the living room between the both of them, she massaged the baby's belly, moved her legs in a cycling movement and put a slightly warm bag on top of her stomach, teaching Amelia step by step, in case she had to deal with it again in the future.

Soon, the baby had stopped crying and was even feeling a little bit sleepy. Amelia placed her in her crib and gave April a tight hug before she left.

"Thank you so, so much, April. Really. You saved my life." She exaggerated, laughing.

"It's okay. I'm glad we could spend some time together!" April said, honestly. "You can call me whenever you want and maybe, one day, we can hang out just to talk, without kids or husbands."

"It's a date, then." Amelia joked, saying goodbye.

* * *

One month later, when Melody turned 6 weeks old, Owen and Amelia decided to throw a little barbecue at their backyard to their closest friends, so they could meet their daughter. Of course, April had already met her and also Maggie - who was dying to meet the baby and paid the couple a visit a week after she was born -, but the others hadn't and, since Amelia had basically demanded Derek and Meredith to visit them, she wanted to have a bit of a party. That way, their house would at least change its atmosphere from smelly diapers and vomit stains.

"Hey, did you get everything we might need from the grocery store?" Amelia casually asked her husband when he entered their bedroom as she undressed from her nightgown to put on some jeans and a t-shirt. Since she had been up all night with Melody, Owen had insisted she get some sleep until late in the morning while their baby slept and he went to get everything they needed for the barbecue the next day.

Realizing Owen was quiet, Amelia lifted up her head and saw him staring at her, biting his bottom lip, his muscles clearly stiffened.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow at him, chuckling at his weird expression.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." He quickly looked away, embarrassed at himself. "I, uh... I got everything, yeah. I also called the maid to help us out tomorrow."

Amelia frowned at his unusual nervousness around her, but decided to leave it behind, moving on with her day.

During the day, Amelia noticed two other times when Owen stared at her with a different look on his face. Whilst doing the dishes by the end of the night, she thought about it and realized that that look was actually quite familiar to her, it was a look of lust and attraction.

Because of their crazy routine ever since Melody came into their lives, Amelia hadn't really thought about sex, since everything the couple did with the little free time they had while Melody slept was take a nap, eat or watch the news.

But, thinking about it, Amelia didn't even remember the last time they had sex or were at least intimate with each other and, although she had set her sex life aside to focus on her daughter, she now noticed how much she actually missed it. And she bet Owen missed it a lot too, given the way he was looking at her earlier that day, but didn't say anything about it because he probably didn't know if she was ready or feeling comfortable enough for it yet. Realizing that and how much Owen had been respecting her, even though he was clearly craving for some intimacy, made Amelia automatically smile. She had married the right man.

Truth be told, Amelia hadn't been feeling very sexy lately. She still had a little weight left from her pregnancy, so looking in the mirror was not something she enjoyed doing. Amelia had always been very confident about herself and her own body, knowing she had every man in the palm of her hand with just the art of seduction, but since her entire body started to get swollen and different, she began to feel the opposite of sexy. And now that she knew Owen still desired her the same way he did before the pregnancy, Amelia felt her confidence striking back.

Admiring the amazing husband she had, Amelia decided to give back to him all the love he had given her and maybe shake things up a bit for them.

That night, while Owen was putting Melody to sleep, Amelia put on her sexiest nightgown, a red transparent one that accentuated her curves and her boobs really well, which were still really big because of the breast feeding.

"She's asleep." Owen informed, while getting on the bed beside Amelia, who was pretending to watch the TV while she waited for him. Distracted, he didn't notice what she was wearing. "I feel like this is getting easier to do, don't you? We're becoming pros."

"Uh-huh." She agreed, more focused on his lips as she turned herself on the bed to look at him, a smirk on her face. "Hi."

Owen turned his gaze from the TV to her.

"Hi...?" He gave her a confused look, before finally noticing what she was wearing and the way she looked at him. But, before he could say anything, Amelia grabbed his face in her hands and attacked his lips, slowly swirling her tongue inside his mouth, slightly biting on his bottom lip before she backed away just a little bit and looked into his eyes, breathless.

Despite the evident desire in his eyes, Owen was still trying to control himself, taking a deep breath before he spoke, so he wouldn't go forward with it without getting some consent first.

"Amelia, what...?"

"Shh." She put her index finger on his mouth, getting on top of him, one leg at each side of his body. Automatically, Owen's hands went up from her thighs to her hips, under her nightgown, playing with the hem of her very thin panties.

"I missed you." Amelia leaned in to whisper in his ear, nibbling his earlobe. Taking his hands on hers, she placed them on top of her breasts, smirking even more when she noticed his rapid breathing as he got even more turned on. "I missed this part of you. The physical you."

"Really?" Up until then, Owen didn't know if Amelia was already feeling comfortable enough to have sex again or if she even craved it like he did, but he had tried to avoid bringing up the subject, afraid that he could be pressuring her. "Are you sure?"

As a response, Amelia leaned in and kissed him hard on the mouth in a passionate and demanding way. Hungry for his taste, she prolonged the kiss, hearing him moan with pleasure beneath her.

After they pulled apart, Amelia was surprised to see that in a quick movement, Owen had switched places, now being on top of her. Loving the feeling of being in control, he tightly locked her legs around his hips and splayed her arms against the pillow, holding them down so she wouldn't get away. Now that he got Amelia's reassurance that she wanted this too, Owen felt like a beast had taken over him, desperately hungry for her.

"Tell me what else you miss." He asked her, in a demanding tone.

Amelia loved how ferocious and still respectful Owen could be in bed, a fact that turned her on even more. Their wild love making was what Amelia missed the most, but even though Owen asked her to tell him, she was going to show him, instead.

"I missed your lips." She leaned to catch his lips with her teeth, sucking on his bottom lip as hard as she could. Then, she took his right hand with her left one and did the same with his index finger. "I missed your hands."

"But, most of all..." She clasped his chest with the open palm of her free hand and ran it along his abdomen until it reached his crotch, holding onto his arousal. "I missed this."

Without taking anymore talking, Owen devoured Amelia's lips while his hands quickly took off her nightgown, leaving her in only her underwear beneath him.

But, before they could go any further, a loud cry was heard from the nanny cam on the bedside table.

Grunting in frustration, Owen threw himself on the bed beside Amelia, his hands on his face.

"Oh my God..." Amelia breathed out, also frustrated. Both were so involved in what they were doing, that the sudden emotional and physical break of contact was almost painful.

"I think I might need a cold shower to calm down..." Owen commented.

"Don't." She looked at him, almost begging for them to continue. "She'll probably just need me to change her diaper or rock her for a little bit. I'll do it as fast as I can and then I'll be back and we can continue from where we left off."

"Amelia..." Owen sighed, a smile on his face seeing that she was so invested in them to keep going. "As much as I wanna continue this, we both know she'll be up again in half an hour."

"Yes, I know, but that can be enough time for us to at least have a quickie, I don't know."

"Babe, I don't think you understand this." He took her face in his hands so she would be looking directly in his eyes. "I don't wanna have _a quickie_."

"You don't?" She frowned, still looking in his eyes.

He shook his head, denying.

"I wanna do you _all night long_."

Feeling her entire body heat up as soon as Owen whispered those words to her, Amelia took a deep breath and nodded her head, taken aback by how turned on she was feeling in that moment.

"O-Okay, then... Another day. We'll... We'll find the time." She swallowed dry, having trouble breathing, still affected by the man in front of her. It was amazing that even after being married to him, Owen was still able to make Amelia's heart pound in her chest and cause her to feel like a teenage girl in love.

"We will." Owen smirked, realizing Amelia's stutter, pleased that he'd had just the effect he wanted to cause on her.

"I'll... I'll go see her now." She pointed to the door, quickly putting her nightgown back on and leaving the room before she made a fool of herself.

Boy, was she excited for the day he'd do her _all night long_. The question was: Was that day ever gonna come?

* * *

 **So, are you enjoying it? Feedback is always appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia had just bathed Melody and laid her down on her and Owen's bed, putting a white cap on the baby's head that she had received from Maggie as a gift, in a desperate attempt to try to like the hideous thing.

Seeing her daughter look like a baby from the 1920's with that cap on her head, Amelia couldn't help but laugh out loud, taking her phone from her pocket so she could get a picture of Melody.

"Oh Mel, I'm sorry, but you look ridiculous with that thing on." She told her whilst, at the same time, taking a bunch of pictures.

"How dare you say that to her?" Owen entered the room, pretending to be outraged, defending his daughter.

"A cute ridiculous, though." Amelia pointed out, finally taking the cap off of Melody's head. "I'll have to apologize to Maggie, but I can't have my daughter wearing such a horrible thing."

"If it's so horrible, then why are you taking twenty pictures of her with it?" Owen questioned, chuckling at his wife.

"Well, we do have the cutest baby in the world. She could be wearing a demon's costume and she'd still be adorable." Amelia shrugged in response, then going through the pictures she had just taken so she could post it on instagram. "I swear to God, by Melody's first birthday I'll probably have 10,000 pictures of her."

Before posting what would be Melody's first public picture that showed her face, Amelia stopped and looked at Owen - who was going through one of his drawers -, a question on her mind.

"Hey, babe." She called his attention, frowning. "We haven't discussed how we're going to deal with Melody and the media yet."

"Huh?" Owen turned his gaze to her. "What do you mean?"

"Like, do we want her image to go public?" Amelia looked at her daughter, who laid on the bed, staring intently at her. Putting her phone aside, she sat beside Melody and dressed her with the clothes she had separated for her to use at the barbecue. "It can be kind of dangerous to be on the spotlight, have your life out there for everyone to see." She stated, remembering the attention she had on her when she was dealing with her drug and alcohol issue while on Owen's tour, three years before. "I mean, it's a life we chose, but we don't know if that's something she'd want for herself."

"That's a good point." He agreed, analysing the situation. "But, we also don't know if she'd wanna be hidden from this music industry world that is such a big part of our lives..." Owen added, sitting on the other side of Melody - who was already fully dressed -, playing with her chubby little hands. "There's celebrities that choose to hide their kids from the media, of course. But would that be something we'd like to do?"

Both of them looked at their baby, trying to decide on what would be the best thing for her.

"She's so precious... I wanna share her with my fans, you know? I wanna show everyone how happy she makes me." Amelia smiled, laying down beside Melody so she could cuddle her and take in the delicious scent of baby shampoo.

Owen giggled, knowing exactly the feeling Amelia talked about.

"Well, we could post pictures and videos of her for the time being." He proposed a solution. "Once she starts to understand everything, she could make her own choice."

"I bet she'll become a dramatic teenager telling us how much she just wants to be 'normal'." Amelia joked.

"Oh, please, don't even say that." Owen laughed along, giving Melody a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay so, since we made a decision..." Amelia picked up her phone and posted the picture of Melody with the lace cap on her instagram. "I just have to show everyone how cute my baby is, I can't contain myself."

Owen agreed, picking up his phone so he'd be the first to like and comment on Amelia's post.

* * *

All of their guests had arrived and Amelia was serving them drinks while Owen woke up Melody from her nap. Meredith, Derek, Maggie, Nathan, Richard, April and Jackson were all hanging out in Owen and Amelia's backyard, sitting between two big round tables, Samuel and Harriet running and playing around, when Owen finally arrived with Melody in his arms, a smile on his face like he was carrying a trophy.

"There she is!" Maggie exclaimed, excitedly stretching her arms in Melody's direction so she could be the first to cuddle the baby. "Oh my God, look at her little onesie!"

Everybody stretched their heads and made "aww" sounds at the sight of it.

Melody was dressed in a grey onesie with the saying 'My mommy rocks' in pink on the center, little black guitars spread around it.

"Yeah, there was a bit of an argument before choosing that outfit. We were between that and the 'daddy's little cupcake' one." Amelia told them, an expression of pride on her face. "But, of course, I won."

"Yeah, I still don't know how she beat me." Owen pretended to be upset, he actually found that onesie really cute on Melody. "But next time, we're using mine."

"Okay, let me meet my niece." Derek took Melody and sat her on his lap while Meredith played with her hands. He looked up to Amelia, a smile on his face. "Her eyes look just like yours, Amy."

Amelia smiled back, nodding in agreement.

"I hope her personality doesn't, though. Otherwise, she'll be a pain in your ass." Derek joked, receiving a playful kick on his chair by Amelia, who was sitting on his left side.

"So, when are you two giving Mel a cousin?" She raised her eyebrows at Meredith and Derek. The couple had eloped a few months before Owen and Amelia's wedding, not wanting to throw a big party, and still hadn't had any kids.

"Oh, we're... We're trying." Meredith answered, looking down. Amelia realized she was attempting to pretend she was fine, but that something wasn't working out.

Deciding to change the subject, so it wouldn't upset them, Amelia asked who's turn was it to hold Melody.

"Me! Me!" April stretched her arms to get Melody from the other side of the table, tickling the baby's belly once she put her on her lap. "She's just the cutest... Oh! What if she and Samuel date in the future? He's only three years older than her, we'd be like a family!"

Amelia laughed at April's excitement about their children dating, but then heard Owen angrily grunting in response.

"What is that, babe?" She teased him as he walked to the grill so he could start cooking, knowing he'd be pissed about that subject.

"Let's not talk about Melody dating any time soon, okay?" He stated, ending the subject and focusing on the burgers he was making, to which Amelia exchanged funny looks with April.

Excusing herself while their friends passed around Melody and played with her, Amelia made her way to where Owen was standing in front of the grill, with his back turned to her, passing her arms through his waist and putting her hands inside the front pockets of his jeans.

"So... I was wondering." She got on the tips of her toes to whisper in his ear, giving him kisses on the neck. "When's that day with you doing me all night long gonna come?"

Owen turned to face her, a huge smirk on his face as he saw Amelia biting her lips, looking directly to his mouth. He clearly had turned her on with his sentence, causing Amelia to be all over him whenever she could ever since that night. But they still hadn't had their huge free time where they could have uninterrupted sex, so Owen was preparing something special for them.

"You liked that, didn't you?" He said, their noses almost touching with the proximity of their faces.

"You bet I did." Amelia answered, biting her bottom lip even harder at the thought of having sex with Owen again.

"Don't worry about it, I got it covered." He turned back to the grill in a sudden move, teasing Amelia even more by abruptly breaking eye contact with her.

"What? You do?" She widened her eyes in surprise, moving to his side so she could be facing him. "How so?"

"Well, I guess you're gonna have to wait and see." He smirked, whilst flipping the burgers on the grill. Owen loved being in control sometimes and he was dying to see Amelia's reaction to what he had planned for their day.

"Dammit Owen, I hate surprises." She crossed her arms on her chest, pouting like a kid.

"You don't. You just don't like the waiting." He refuted.

"True." She admitted, then pulling Owen closer to her by the hem of his shirt.

"Amelia, you're gonna make me burn the burgers." He chuckled, loving how his wife was more turned on than ever.

"I'm just excited, that's all." She smirked at him.

Giving up on the burgers, Owen turned to her and grabbed Amelia by the waist, pulling her closer. Putting her arms around his neck, she met his lips in a gentle kiss that then started to get a fast pace as they focused on each other and forgot about where they were.

"I didn't know you were already trying for a second baby, mate!" Nathan yelled from his seat, teasing Owen as he drawed attention to the couple.

The man laughed against Amelia's lips and slowly separated from her, giving her a kiss on the forehead before getting back to the almost burned burgers.

Leaning back on the table next to the grill, Amelia looked at their group of friends who happily chatted and played with Melody, when she noticed something.

Maggie's hands laid on Nathan's leg as they sat really close together, exchanging some whispers and looks here and then.

"Hey Maggie!" She called her best friend. "Can you come here, please?"

"What is it?" The woman asked, approaching Amelia and Owen.

"What's going on between you and Riggs? Didn't you guys break up?" Amelia frowned, whispering so nobody but Maggie and Owen could hear her. Her best friend and Nathan Riggs had started dating after meeting each other at another barbecue Owen and Amelia had organized at Owen's old apartment, three years before. But, after being together for about six months, the couple decided to break up since they 'didn't work out', as Maggie claimed to Amelia at the time of the split. So, finding it weird to see them acting so intimate around each other again, Amelia decided to ask her manager and friend.

"Yeah, well..." Maggie shrugged, trying to find words to explain why she was being intimate with Nathan again. "The sex was just too good."

"Oh my God!" Amelia laughed out loud, drawing some attention to them, to which Maggie quickly shushed her.

"I mean, we're not back together or anything. God, no. We had a lot of fights." She shook her head, remembering hers and Nathan's usual arguments back when they were dating. "There were times we didn't get along at all."

"But you clearly do get along in bed, huh?" Amelia raised her eyebrows at Maggie, teasing her. "Very well, I bet."

"My God..." Owen murmured, seeing where that conversation was going. Both women just ignored his comment.

"Oh, we really do. You have no idea." Maggie answered her, giggling. "It's like we're in sync or something. And Nathan is just so good in bed, you wouldn't believe the things he's done to me..."

Maggie was suddenly interrupted by Owen loudly clearing his throat, without looking at the both of them.

"Something wrong, babe?" Amelia asked, a smile on her face, clearly having fun annoying him.

"It's just..." He sighed, looking at them. "Nathan's my best friend, so I'd very much appreciate to not hear about how he is in bed."

"Oh, get over yourself. We're gossiping." Amelia rolled her eyes and turned back to Maggie.

"Anyway, now we're just..." Maggie continued, shrugging again. "A casual hook up, I think."

"Ooh, I'm so excited for this new 'dirty Maggie' I'm witnessing!" Amelia jumped up and down, causing Maggie to roll her eyes at her. "Casual hook ups are so much fun, I've had a lot of those."

Owen quickly stopped what he was doing to look at his wife, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Of course, married life is the best ever..." Amelia said, giving Owen her biggest smile, to which he just laughed, going back to cooking.

"Guys, seriously, Melody is the cutest baby I've ever seen..." Maggie commented, looking at Owen and Amelia's daughter, who had her hand in her mouth whilst on Richard's lap, staring at him almost as if she was understanding what he was saying to her.

"She is, isn't she?" Owen agreed, admiring his daughter.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Amelia spoke, excitedly. "We wanted to ask you if you'd like to be Melody's godmother."

"What?" Maggie gasped, mouth and eyes wide open in surprise. "Are you serious?!"

"Of course we are." Owen replied, smiling at her reaction. "Mel's only one month old and you've already given her so many presents and it's clear to us that you love her very, very much. So, you're already like family to her, it was an obvious choice for us."

"Oh my God, you guys!" Maggie exclaimed, tears in her eyes as she pulled both of them in her arms for a big hug. "Thank you so, so much. I'm so honoured. I promise, I won't let you down. Or Melody. I'll be there whenever she needs me and when she doesn't too. I'll be the best godmother you've ever seen!"

"Well, we're glad." Amelia smiled big when they separated from the hug. "Just don't give her any more huge stuffed animals, okay? That giant teddy bear almost takes up an entire wall."

"Okay, noted." Maggie giggled.

* * *

Owen was already dressed, sitting on the living room couch, reading the news on his cellphone while waiting for the clock to say it was 10 am.

Taking a look at the celebrity news part of the website, he saw his daughter's face. Immediately clicking on it, Owen smiled at the sight of Melody's picture Amelia had posted on instagram.

 _OMG! The Shepherd-Hunt baby is the cutest little one in Hollywood and we have proof of it!_

 _It is common sense already that the singers Owen Hunt and Amelia Shepherd make an adorable couple, always leaving us with the hope of finding true love like they have with each other. And now, we have proof that their baby is just as adorable as her parents._

 _Yesterday, Shepherd posted the first picture that actually showed the face of Melody Shepherd-Hunt on instagram, the couple's one month old baby daughter. And we freaked out! Look at those chubby little cheeks and those bright blue eyes! Isn't this family just perfect?! #AdoptMePlease!_

Scrolling down the article, Owen smiled widely as he saw Melody's picture and the video Amelia had taken of him playing the piano to the baby on her first night at home.

Hearing the doorbell ring, he put his phone down and went to let Maggie in, just in time as they had agreed.

Deciding it was time already, Owen went upstairs and started to give Amelia a trail of kisses from her cheeks to her neck, so she would wake up.

"Hmm, good morning." She rubbed her eyes, slowly opening them to look at Owen sitting beside her on the edge of the bed, a smile on her face. Realizing he was fully dressed, wearing a red and black plaid shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbow along with some dark jeans, Amelia furrowed her brows. "Why are you dressed? Are you going out?"

"Yep. We are. Come on." He stood up, pushing her by the arms as she lazily sat up on the bed.

"What? Why? How?" Besides having just woken up, her attention span not completely focused yet, Amelia was really confused by Owen's words. "Are we taking Melody to the park or something?"

"No, we're going out without her." He answered, chuckling at Amelia's curiosity.

"What? Of course not, Owen. We can't." She laughed at Owen's insanity. Ever since Melody was born, more than a month before, they hadn't gone out without her once. And even when they did, it was just around the block to get a little sunlight or go to the grocery store. Honestly, Amelia missed dressing up and going out with Owen, just the two of them. It felt like ages since the last time they did that.

"We can. Maggie's already downstairs, she's gonna take care of Melody for us." He told Amelia, pulling her completely out of the bed, so she could hurry up. "Now, there's nothing to worry about. I've already explained to her everything she needs to know and she's gonna call us if anything happens."

"But Maggie..." Amelia tried to argue.

"Is completely happy to be here. She loves Melody and already told me that she doesn't have any plans for the day, everything she needs to do could be done over the phone." Owen informed her, taking care of every question Amelia was probably going to ask him.

"Wait." Amelia stopped him, a smile growing on her face. "Is this the day?"

"Yes, it is." Owen giggled, pushing her towards the bathroom. "Now go change, we leave in 30 minutes."

"Wait, hang on." She pulled him by the arm before he could leave the room. Putting her hands on his face, Amelia smiled and brought his face closer to hers, kissing him in a gentle and romantic way. "Thank you, babe."

Owen kissed her back and smiled too, excited for their day.

"What if she misses me?" Amelia looked back to their house distancing from them as they turned around the block.

"Amelia, she'll be fine." Owen giggled, finding it cute how much she was worried. "She and Maggie are gonna have a lot of fun, I'm sure."

"Yeah, but it's just... The first time we've been away from each other like this." Amelia pouted, looking down at her boots. She had decided to go all out on her clothing, tired of wearing the same outfits with jeans and tank tops over and over again. Deciding to dress up for Owen, she put on dark and tight jeans, blood-red ankle boots and a grey shirt.

"I know, babe. I know." Owen pulled her closer by the hip and kissed her temple, hanging his arm around her as they walked. "You look gorgeous, by the way."

"Thanks." She turned to him and smiled widely. "I had to dress up nice, since I don't know where we're going. Where are we going, babe?"

"You have to stop with the questions, Amelia." He laughed. "We're almost at our first stop."

"And is that for our first stop?" She pointed to the big basket in Owen's hand. Seeing him sigh and nod in agreement, she got excited. "So, we're having a picnic?"

"Yes, we are." Owen finally gave in and answered, since they were almost arriving at the Echo Park Lake, where he had planned on them finding a spot under a nice tree and have a quiet and romantic picnic with all of the amazing food he had brought in the basket.

Unfortunately, a few minutes after setting up the classic red and white picnic blanket on the grass so they could start eating, Owen and Amelia began to feel little raindrops falling on them. Soon, the spacious rain drops turned into a heavy rain pouring on top of the couple. Quickly gathering all of the stuff into the basket, they ran out of the open space to the nearest cover of a building, protecting themselves from all that rain.

"Dammit!" Owen cursed out loud, sighing deeply. "The news said it'd be sunny today! At the very least cloudy, but none of them said anything about this freaking storm!"

"It's okay, we're not even that wet." Amelia said, shaking her hair, so it could dry off quicker. "We can have lunch at a restaurant, no problem at all."

"That wasn't what I had planned..." Owen mumbled, clearly annoyed.

"Well, we can't always get what we want." She shrugged, leading him to a nice restaurant around the block, one they had gone before.

The whole time they were having their meal at the restaurant, Amelia noticed that Owen didn't seem to fully enjoy it, complaining about the rain every now and then.

"Okay, you said there were stops. What's next?" She asked him as soon as he payed the bill, trying to go back to his plan and cheer him up a little bit.

Owen instantly smiled, thinking of how well their day could still go.

"Well, we're going to the planetarium." He told her, seeing her eyes widening in surprise. "Just you and me in that huge screening room watching your favorite movie."

"Inception?!" She gasped, surprised at how Owen managed to get the room just for the two of them.

Owen nodded and took a cab for them, as it was still pouring rain.

When they arrived at the beautiful observatory and went straight to the planetarium, Owen was surprised to see the doors shut, just one man who looked like he worked in the place, casually standing there.

"Excuse me, I had booked this room for today...?" Owen told him, a confused look on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. Didn't anyone call to tell you?" The man asked, to which Owen shook his head as a response. "There was an unusual issue with the screening, they're doing maintenance right now, but it seems like it won't be able to work until tomorrow. Someone should've called you to cancel, I'm very sorry about the disturbance..."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Owen started to feel the beginning of a headache caused by how annoyed he felt.

"I'm really sorry, sir." The man repeated, politely.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Amelia grabbed Owen's face with her hands, caressing his cheeks in an attempt to avoid him from getting more pissed off. "It's totally fine, we can watch that movie at home."

"Yeah, but..."

"What's the next stop?" She asked, trying to get him to think further.

"The studio." He sighed. "A couple of blocks from here."

"Great. Let's go, then." She took his hand in hers and led him to the exit.

Getting to the studio in which Owen had always recorded his albums, he was also faced with another disappointment.

"I'm really sorry, Owen. But we have three groups recording albums today, the studio is full." Barry, the guy who ran the studio for years, said - with an apologetic look on his face. "You know we're friends, but I could not make an exception this time and save a room for you..."

"You know what? Screw you, Barry!" Owen raised his voice, angrily pointing his finger to the man.

"Owen!" Amelia reprimanded him, feeling embarrassed that they were starting to raise attention from the people around them.

"This is unbelievable!" Owen ignored Amelia, still yelling at the guy. "I booked this with you a week in advance! I've been coming here for years! I've given you loads of money and this is how you repay me?! I ask you a favor and you don't even bother calling me to cancel?!"

"Again, I'm really sorry, Owen." Barry continued speaking in his calm tone, trying to avoid a big argument in his studio. "But everything was just so busy here and I didn't..."

"You're an ass, Barry!"

"Owen Hunt!" Amelia called him out, raising her voice so he would stop insulting the guy.

"Stay out of this, Amelia." He spoke sharply, without even looking at her.

"Fine." She answered, coldly. "I'm out."

Seeing Amelia turn her back on him and walk towards the door in a fast pace, Owen ran towards her.

"Amelia, wait!" He called, trying to catch up with her as she stormed out in the middle of the rain.

"Why? So I can watch you insult people some more?" She turned her face to yell at him, so he could hear her over the sound of the rain, still walking away.

"I'm sorry! I did it wrong!" Owen ran and stopped in front of her so she could quit walking. "It's just that... Everything went wrong today and it completely ruined the day I had planned for us!"

"No, it didn't." She disagreed, arms crossed in front of her chest. "Your attitude ruined the day."

"I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." He sighed, looking down before looking into her eyes. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." She accepted his apologies, honestly. Then, she uncrossed her arms and took his hands in hers. It was still pouring rain on top of them, but they didn't care. "But babe, you have to understand that what makes this a special day is the fact that we're spending time with each other. Just being with you, enjoying ourselves on a date, is enough for me to feel amazingly happy. Okay?"

Owen smiled, appreciating Amelia's words.

"You're right. You're totally right, I'm sorry." He put his hand on her right cheek, kissing the other one.

"So, do we have a next stop?" She asked, wondering where they could go next.

"We do. Our final stop is the hotel." Owen smirked at her. There was no way the hotel would bail on him, so at least they would have that.

"Are you kidding?!" She pulled him closer by his arms, surprised. "Owen, that's the best part! Why aren't we there yet?!"

"Let's go, then. It's just a couple of blocks from here." He giggled, leading her the way. Since they were already dripping wet, they didn't care about walking in the rain anymore.

Arriving at the hotel, Amelia was surprised to see it was one of the fanciest hotels in LA, one she'd never been in.

Owen had booked one of the biggest suites in the hotel. With windows from top to the floor, the skyline view to the city shone on the large room as the sun started to set.

Standing in front of the window, Amelia looked from the view to the rest of the room, admiring how big it was - with an electric fireplace and a huge TV in the cozy space with two couches a few meters from the bed -, wanting to stay there forever.

Being taken by surprise, Amelia felt fingertips on the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it off above her head.

"Wow, already?" She turned to face a shirtless Owen, smirking at him.

"Our clothes are dripping wet, babe. Aren't you freezing?" He frowned at her, causing Amelia to stop and realize he was right. In the midst of her admiration with the room, she hadn't even stopped to think about how she was physically feeling. "We have to take them off. Otherwise, we'll get a cold or something."

"Aw and we don't even have any other clothes with us?" She sarcastically pretended to be upset. "Dammit. I think we're just gonna have to be naked the entire time, then..."

Owen laughed, pulling her closer and kissing her neck while he unbuttoned her jeans. They could try drying their clothes with the hairdryer, but until the next day, they would indeed be naked the entire time.

"I've already prepared the hot tub for us." He whispered in her ear, biting her earlobe after it.

"We have a hot tub here?!" She pulled away to look at his face, eyes widened in surprise. Seeing Owen nod in response, Amelia kissed him gently. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"You're too damn materialistic." He chuckled between her lips, kissing her back.

"But seriously, though, Owen. This room is amazing..." She rested her forehead against his. "Thank you for this. All of it. Even the things that went wrong. I didn't know how much I needed it."

"You're welcome, babe." He smiled, giving her a peck on the lips before stepping away. "Now let me finish taking off your clothes so we can go relax in the hot tub, okay?"

Amelia nodded, but suddenly hesitated, remembering something.

"Can I just have one second first?"

"What is it?" He frowned, watching her quickly take her phone out of her purse and dial a number.

"Hi. How is she?"

Realizing she was talking to Maggie, Owen laughed. Of course he cared about his daughter too, but he knew she'd be okay with Maggie. Amelia was just too anxious for her own good.

After learning that Melody was napping after already being fed and was absolutely fine, Amelia was finally ready to enjoy the night with Owen.

"I needed this so much..." She sighed, holding a glass with sparkling water and relaxing in Owen's arms while sitting inside the hot tub, rose petals floating around them as the water flow massaged their bodies in the dim light of the room. "Just... I don't know. Going out, feeling sexy again. Being covered in breast milk and puke is the opposite of sexy, believe me."

"You are always sexy to me." He kissed her temple, slightly massaging her shoulders.

"You're my husband, it's your job to say that." She rolled her eyes, before closing them to enjoy his massage.

"Okay, if you say so."

"No." Amelia turned to face him, biting her lip. "Tell me I'm sexy."

"You're so sexy, Amelia." Owen giggled at her reaction, taking her face in his hands and giving her a long kiss, only separating their lips when they needed air.

"I mean, I'm not completely back with my normal weight yet, I still have quite a few pounds to lose and..."

"Shut up, babe. You're beautiful." He insisted, kissing her once again.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you." She said against his lips, looking into his eyes. "You didn't tell me what we were going to do in the studio before."

"Oh, it's nothing." Owen looked down, a bit embarrassed.

"No, now you have to tell me." Amelia insisted, turning his face towards her with her index finger on his chin so he would be looking at her, dead serious.

"Well..." He sighed, playing with her fingers underwater. "I was actually gonna sing you a song I wrote about our first time together, back in that hotel room in Chicago. The lyrics are quite intimate, so I would just record it there and give it to you..."

"You wrote a song about our first time?" She widened her eyes, a huge smile on her face. "God, Owen Hunt, sometimes I can't believe you're real."

"It's not a big deal, it's just a song." He dismissed it.

"Of course it is, are you kidding?" She pushed him on the chest in a playful way. "So, sing it to me."

"What? Now?"

"Of course now. Why not? Do it acapella, I'm sure it'll still be beautiful." Amelia answered, cuddling up against his chest to listen to the song.

Owen sighed and started singing it, in his low and husky voice.

The song was called "Blue Roses" and it talked about the unusual bouquet of blue roses that decorated the desk in his hotel room, one he couldn't stop staring at while he waited for her to knock on the door. And, when she finally did, he changed his glance to her eyes, which coincidentally had the same shade of blue as the roses on the desk. The next verses talked about the passion he immediately felt while looking at her and how they connected in a way he never did with any other woman before. The song finished by saying that now he knew it was no coincidence that the roses matched her eyes, but a sign that that woman would change his life forever.

"Do you want me to cry or something?" Amelia said, after the silence of Owen analysing her expression to know how she felt about the song.

"Did you like it?" He asked, to which Amelia smiled from ear to ear and grabbed his face in her hands.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." She kissed him passionately, to show him she meant every word. "I love you so much."

After spending almost half an hour talking and kissing in the hot tub, the couple quickly dried themselves and moved over to the huge king size bed, fully naked.

Amelia laid on the mattress with her elbows holding her up and looked at Owen, who had an expression filled with desire on his face as he admired her entire body.

"There's nothing to interrupt us now." She said while he gave her quick bites on her neck, slowly running his hands through the sides of her body.

"Yes." He agreed, beginning to kiss her stomach and looking up to meet Amelia's gaze. "Nothing's gonna stop us tonight."

As the words came out of his mouth, Owen calmly made his way to Amelia's inner thighs, teasing her with the slight touch of his lips and the warmth of his breath against her skin.

Feeling her arch her hips and grab onto his hair in anticipation, Owen finally reached her most sensitive spot, giving her waves of pleasure with the work of his tongue. The feeling was so strong that Owen felt Amelia's nails digging deep on his back. Ignoring the slight bit of pain they caused, he felt proud to be the one who satisfied her so much in bed, like her reactions showed him.

Hearing her moan beneath him, he moved up to her lips and started to kiss her hungrily on the mouth, wanting to finish the job with another part of his body.

When he finally entered her, both bodies moved in sync, like they were on the same rhythm. Owen lifted up Amelia's arms above her head and intertwined their fingers as he moved his hips up and down, kissing her lips, neck and chest the entire time. Amelia loved how Owen showed this wild side of him in bed, but always kept being affectionate and sweet towards her. It was the perfect mix of romance and passion, giving her pleasure but still showing Amelia how much he loved her. And she had never been with a man who treated her like that before. It was just one of the many reasons she loved Owen so much.

After tightening the grip of her legs around Owen's torso, Amelia felt her entire body shiver and suddenly relax when she came right after he did.

Throwing himself beside Amelia on the mattress, Owen pulled her closer to him so she could be lying on his chest, both hearts beating fast as they laid there, breathless.

"Wow, I missed this so much." Owen commented, running his hand through his hair in amazement at how good sex was with Amelia. Of course he hadn't forgotten it, but to do it again after such a long time, was something else.

"Same here." She agreed, giving him a kiss on the chest before getting up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Owen frowned, frustrated at the break of physical contact.

"Hang on." Amelia said, as she circled the bed towards the minibar and grabbed a bottle of water.

Hopping on top of Owen - one leg at each side of his torso -, she drank her water, intentionally leaving a few drops run through her chin, since she knew he was staring.

"Want some?" Amelia asked him, a smirk on her face, seeing his mouth wide open and feeling his arousal get hard again beneath her as his eyes lingered from the water drops on her chin, to her breasts, stomach and legs tightened around him.

Owen shook his head in denial, his hands automatically going to her thighs, massaging them.

Putting the bottle away, she ran her right hand on his chest, leaning towards his ear so she could whisper to him, seductively.

"Are you ready for round two?"

"Absolutely." His hands made their way from her thighs, to her bottom, stopping at her hips, holding them tight.

"I let you run the show there before, but now I'd like to be in control too. To show you that I can do you all night long as well." She bit his earlobe, still whispering. Amelia liked when Owen was in control during sex but, sometimes, she enjoyed being the one with power in bed. She loved seeing Owen's dopey face when she used her seductive techniques and drove him crazy. And, after all the love and amazing life he had given her, she wanted to give back in the best way she could. "You know, I'm quite the artist."

"Oh yeah?" He asked, trying to reach for her mouth when she dodged him and put her index finger on his lips, a naughty look on her face.

"Just you wait and see, famous Owen." Amelia said, bringing his old nickname back to make the moment even more special, before slowly moving down to place herself between his legs, her eyes never leaving his.

* * *

Waking up to little kisses on her neck and a beautiful sunlight flowing through the curtains, Amelia smiled from ear to ear, shocked at how lucky she was to have all of this.

"Good morning." Owen whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver from head to toe. They had been together for almost four years already and her body still reacted the same way to him.

Finally opening her eyes, Amelia caught his face in her hands and met his lips with hers. It actually felt like they were on honeymoon. Just a one day honeymoon, unfortunately.

"What time is it?" She looked at the clock. Seeing it was 10 am, she got worried. "Did you..."

"Yes, I called Maggie. First thing I did when I woke up." He chuckled, knowing she was asking about their daughter. "Everything is fine. Mel only woke up one time in the middle of the night, had already been fed, showered and was quietly listening to Maggie's stories."

"Good, then." Amelia sighed in relief, smiling at him.

"I also ordered us breakfast." Owen pointed to the table and, seeing Amelia sit up excitedly on the bed, picked up the trays and brought to them.

The couple was still completely naked beneath the sheets, not even bothering to cover up, completely comfortable around each other.

"Okay, so I actually feel sore from last night." Amelia giggled whilst eating from the plate of fruits in front of her. "I feel like I lost my virginity or something. How many times did we do it, exactly?"

"Babe, I lost track of things after round 3." Owen laughed, caressing her kneecap as he ate some fruits as well. "But was it too much, though? Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to..."

"It was great, Owen, really." She smiled at him in reassurance. "It's a good sore, believe me."

After they had relaxed in the hot tub, Amelia remembered doing it on the bed before they stopped for dinner and a movie, cuddling each other. That's when things started heating up once again and they did it on the couch, against the wall and then back at the hot tub. Afterwards, they just hung out in bed, caressing each other and talking about everything before they finally dozed off to sleep at around 4 am.

"The question is..." Amelia said, still smiling after she remembered the amazing night she had with the man she loved so much. "Is this date of ours gonna be a one time thing and then never again?"

"Are you kidding?" Owen raised his eyebrows at her. "We could do this every weekend if you want."

"Owen, I could never be away from my daughter that long." She argued, looking at him like he was insane.

"I know, babe. I was exaggerating." He pulled her closer, giving her a kiss on the temple. "I could never do that either. I miss her like crazy already."

"Could it be once a month, though?" Amelia suggested.

"Once a month it is." He settled.

* * *

Amelia was looking at herself in the mirror, adjusting her leather jacket and her dark jeans mini skirt. Throwing her hair a little sideways, she smiled at her reflection, liking what she saw.

Amelia was finally back at work and she felt entirely like herself again. She had decided to spend Melody's first two months at home, enjoying her daughter. And, whilst it was amazing to see her baby's development every day, now that Melody was three months old, Amelia couldn't wait to go back to making music again, giving interviews, doing concerts... She loved her daughter more than anything in the world, but she also missed her job.

Deciding to start slow, she had scheduled only two studio meet ups with her producers during the week, but when asked to play a few songs at a rock festival that Saturday afternoon, Amelia couldn't say no.

"Oh, what a throwback to when we did it in the bathroom of a bar in Chicago..." Owen sighed, looking at Amelia up and down when he arrived in their bedroom with Melody in his arms.

"I remember it vividly." She chuckled, talking about the recent days of their relationship. "I even locked the men's bathroom and took off my panties under my skirt."

Seeing Owen biting his bottom lip at the memory of that night, she laughed out loud.

"But these ones are staying on 'cause I have to leave." Amelia stated, smirking at Owen's disappointed look.

"It's okay, you go. We're gonna have a lot of fun. Right, Mel?" He turned to the baby in his arms, bouncing her up and down as she made babbling noises, slightly pulling Owen's trimmed beard, intrigued by it.

"Are you sure you don't have any work to do today?" Amelia asked him, a tiny piece of her wishing Owen would say 'no' so she could easily cancel all of her plans and stay cuddling her baby.

"I'm sure." Owen chuckled, taking her hand in his and caressing it. "We're gonna be fine, Amelia, you can go. You know you miss it."

"I do." She agreed, giving him a peck on the lips and Melody a kiss on the cheek.

"Break a leg, babe." He said, watching her leave.

"There's no need." She stopped and winked at him, answering the same thing she did when he said that before she went on stage on the day they met, back at the Chicago Music Festival. "I always break two."

* * *

Amelia was backstage drinking some water and quickly warming up her voice, since she was the next one to perform. She hadn't had a look at the lineup for the rock festival, but from looking around backstage, she noticed it was a mix of some famous and some not very well known bands, giving them a chance to shine.

"Oh, if my eyes don't deceive me..." Amelia heard the familiar voice coming from behind her back and froze in place. "Is that really Amelia Shepherd?"

Turning to see if it was really him, Amelia was surprised to see her assumptions being confirmed.

"Ryan?"

* * *

 **Thoughts? Feedback is always appreciated! I'd love to know what you guys think of the fic so far :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 7 years since the last time she saw him, but Ryan looked almost the same. With a grey beanie covering his thick black hair, a stubble beard and a v-neck shirt, he looked at her intently, a half smile on his face.

"Wow, it's been years since I last saw you." He said, looking at her up and down, while Amelia just stared at him, her mouth opening and closing. "You look great, by the way. Always have."

"Thanks..." Was the only thing she thought of saying.

"I've been so busy for the past few years, trying to rise up as a guitarist, you know? I didn't even have time to catch up with how you were doing." He explained their lack of contact. "But I've heard your name around quite a lot. You made it big, didn't you, Shepherd?"

"I guess I did..." She answered, trying to avoid his gaze, since she still didn't know how to feel about his sudden appearance yet.

"Who knew, huh? That the crew guy and the little amateur singer would meet each other again 7 years later, both participating in a Rock festival..." He reminisced on their past, without taking the smile off his face. "Of course, I'm not even half as big as you are, but I'm trying to get there."

"I'm sure you'll make it." Amelia said, quickly trying to change the subject. "Look, I gotta go get ready... I'm the next one to perform."

"Oh, sure. What a coincidence, I'll be performing right after you." Ryan pointed out. "But hey, let's catch up. It's been a long time since we last saw each other." He suggested. "There's this great coffee shop just around the block from here, we could meet up there. Tomorrow at 3, what do you say?."

"Uh, I guess, yeah." She tried to think of reasons to say no, but couldn't find any. "Sure."

"Great, I'll be waiting, then." He smiled as she stepped away, heading to the stage when she heard her name being called. "Break a leg!"

Amelia was so distraught that she didn't even reply to him. Ryan brought back so many bad memories of the darkest time in her life that she just wanted to run from him, afraid that some of those things might come along. Although she took the drugs herself, he was the one who had gotten her into them, inducting her addiction before he left her to deal with it all by herself.

But, of course, Ryan was also a big part of her life. Aside from the dark times, they were in a somewhat serious relationship and he had been the first man Amelia loved and committed herself to. So, focusing on that and the good times they spent together, she decided to go meet him on the next day, seeing there was no need to refuse. The guy just wanted to chat and drink coffee, no harm intended.

When she got home that night, after the concert, Amelia found Owen quietly leaving Melody's bedroom, having just put her to sleep.

"Hey, how is she?" She asked, in a whisper.

"Sleeping tight." He answered as they headed towards their bedroom. "How was the show? Did you have fun being back?"

"Yeah, it was fine." She distractedly answered while sitting on the bed and taking off her boots.

Expecting Amelia to be excited about the show, Owen was confused at his wife's behavior.

"Is everything okay?"

"Huh?" She looked up at him, a million thoughts going through her head. "Yeah, of course it is."

"Okay, then..." Owen wasn't satisfied with the answer he got, but decided to not give much thought into it as he turned on the TV and got in bed.

Looking at Owen while he pulled the sheets, Amelia felt an urge to tell him about Ryan, but quickly stopped herself from doing it, unsure of what his reaction might be. She didn't want him to worry about anything. Her meet up with Ryan would be for simply catching up and, believing it wasn't something important, she decided to not say anything.

The next day, after telling Owen she'd meet up with some old friends she saw at the festival, which wasn't totally a lie, Amelia made it to the small coffee shop, not too crowded, which was good so they could talk in peace.

"Hey." She approached him, who was sitting at one of the outside tables of the coffee shop, feeling a little awkward.

"Hey, you came!" Ryan greeted her, surprised to actually see her there.

"Yeah, I said I'd come, so..." She said, sitting down in front of him.

"Well, I'm glad." He smiled charmingly at her.

Amelia called the nearby waiter and ordered coffee and a muffin for her.

"So, how have you been?" She decided to get rid of the awkwardness and try to be polite, asking about his life. After all, they were there to catch up.

"Great. Amazingly great." He answered, honestly. "I made the right choices a couple of years ago and my career is finally on the right track."

"Oh, that's very good to hear, Ryan." She was actually happy for him.

"Yeah, it's very life changing. And to look in the mirror and not see the 'crew guy' anymore, but the lead singer and guitarist of a band who's playing at festivals and starting to get a lot of fans is just..." Ryan shook his head, not being able to explain what he felt.

"I know the feeling." Amelia smiled, remembering what it was like to see her career finally hitting off, with people loving her music, selling out shows... It was something inexplicable. To see all of your hard work finally being paid off by simply doing what you love was what kept motivating Amelia through her career every day.

"Did you see anything about my band?" Ryan asked her. "People are actually starting to dig our sound. We're called Urban Legend."

"I did, actually." Amelia admitted, kind of embarrassed. "I saw an article about it a few weeks ago. The name 'Ryan Kerrigan' popped up and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I'm really happy for you, Ryan."

"Thanks." He gave her a half smile, taking her hand in his and squeezing it, letting go after Amelia glanced at their hands together, not too comfortable about it.

"After we split..." Ryan proceeded to tell his story while Amelia contained herself from correcting him: They didn't split, he left her. But, trying to be the bigger person, she swallowed dry and nodded at him, reassuring Ryan to go on. "Well, you know, I went after this opportunity in New York. It involved playing to a label and maybe getting a record deal. It was the dream, but in the end it turned out to be a con. It was awful. And from there, I went downhill. Gave up on myself, got in deeper into drugs. I wasted a year of my life like this, almost killed myself."

Amelia knew that story very well. She lived it, after Ryan left her. Taking a deep breath, she looked from her hands back to his face, waiting for him to continue.

"But then, I don't know what happened that made me look in the mirror and finally see the loser I had become. So, I decided to rise up and look for bandmates. That's when I found Paul, David and Garrett. We formed the band and, from then on, everything has been great for us." He sighed, smiling at her. "And now I'm here."

"You're here." She smiled back at him, glad that he at least seemed to be doing well. "You overcame a lot, Ryan. Congrats."

"Thanks, Amelia." He kept the smile on his face, looking right into her eyes. "I missed you, you know?"

"Well, I know I'm not someone you can easily forget." She joked, trying to avoid his gaze and refusing to think he was hitting on her. The man had probably looked her up and knew she was married and had a baby.

The conversation went on for over an hour and Amelia actually forgot about the awkwardness and enjoyed herself throughout their coffee. Although they mostly talked about him, it felt good to be meeting an old friend, someone who was once very special to her, in this complete new life she had.

Looking at her wristwatch, she widened her eyes, realizing it was later than she expected it to be.

"Hey, I gotta get going." She told him.

"Sure, I'll walk you to your car." He offered, calling the waiter for the bill.

"You didn't have to pay the bill, Ryan." Amelia looked at her feet as she walked side by side with him towards her car just around the corner, hands in the pockets of her jeans.

"Of course I did. For old time's sake." He insisted.

"So, this is me." She stopped walking when they reached her car, turning her gaze at him so they could say their goodbyes.

Taken by surprise, Amelia suddenly felt Ryan's lips on hers, his body pushing her against her car.

After a small second of complete shock, she pulled him away from her, mouth and eyes wide open as she stared at him like he was insane.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Amelia growled at Ryan, irritation clear in her voice.

"What? Something wrong?" He looked confused at her reaction, like he'd expected her to be on the same page as him. Amelia didn't know whether to believe that he was that clueless or that he was pretending to be.

"Ryan, I'm happily married!" She said like it was obvious, lifting up her left hand to show him her wedding ring. "And I just had a baby!"

"Well, clearly things are not very good at home, since you're here with me." He stated, affirmatively.

"What?" Amelia crossed her arms on her chest, raising her eyebrows at him. "I came here to catch up with you, like old friends."

"Amelia, I've been hitting on you since the festival and you still came." Ryan shrugged his shoulders, taking a step closer to her, insinuating that she was after an affair with him. "Look, it's okay, I don't judge. And I certainly won't tell."

She stood frozen in front of him, speechless that he would think she'd be interested in having an affair. Amelia loved Owen and her family so much, being with another man had never even crossed her mind ever since they started a relationship.

"You're ridiculous." She scolded, before turning around and getting in her car, driving far away from Ryan, who still stood in the same place with a smug look on his face.

* * *

The next morning, Amelia had just gone back from Melody's doctor's appointment. Since Owen had an important meeting settled for that same hour, he wasn't able to be there with them, to which he had apologized lots of times.

Putting Melody's car seat on the couch and deciding to not take the baby from it, since she was nearly falling asleep, Amelia heard footsteps approaching her.

"Hey, I didn't know you were back already." She said, while fixing Melody's pink beanie on her head. "The doctor said everything is checked. She's healthy as a horse."

"Good." Owen replied, but Amelia noticed the different tone in his voice, turning to look at the harsh expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" She realized he was clenching his jaw and Amelia knew him well enough to know that he only did that when he was feeling tense.

"What the hell is this, Amelia?" Owen showed her his phone screen. On it, was displayed a big picture of her and Ryan sitting at the coffee shop, him smiling at her. You couldn't actually see Amelia's face, since she was on her profile, but Ryan's loving look at her was clear in his eyes. "Is this your ex boyfriend?!"

With her heart beating fast in her chest, Amelia didn't reply and grabbed the phone from Owen's hand to read the entire article on Perez Hilton's website.

 _Rock star Amelia Shepherd and lead singer from Urban Legend dating?! What about Owen Hunt?_

 _OMG, look at this huge scoop we've got for you today! Is Omelia not a thing anymore? Is Amelia cheating on Owen? Check the full story below!_

 _Apparently what we thought was a happy married couple is no longer and there's clearly trouble in paradise! Shepherd was seen yesterday at a coffee shop joined by Ryan Kerrigan, the lead singer of Urban Legend, a new rising rock band that has been getting recognition for the past couple of months. Both of them played at the Rock & Roll Festival, which was held in Grand Park, Los Angeles and I believe we can say they've met there, since we hadn't heard of them knowing each other before that. Seems like a lot happened backstage at that festival, huh?_

 _We could try to deny this and say they were probably meeting each other as friends but, unfortunately for Hunt, that's not what the pictures show. Check below for the rest of them!_

Amongst other clicks of them talking, there was a big picture of the moment Ryan held Amelia's hand, smiling tenderly.

It seemed like they made their point, but the article kept on going about Amelia's personal life.

 _What shocks us the most is that everything seemed to be fine between Owen and Amelia. The couple just had their beautiful baby girl Melody three months ago and seemed to be enjoying this new family of theirs. But apparently, having a healthy and cute baby just wasn't enough for Shepherd, huh? Or was Owen the issue? He seemed like the perfect guy, one every woman dreams of having, but we don't know what happens behind closed doors, right?_

 _And what about their baby? Poor little Melody must be going through a difficult time in that environment. Three months and already having to deal with broken up parents... We know we wouldn't want that for our kids._

 _What about you? Do you think Amelia is cheating or is she and Owen already separated? Is there any hope for this couple? Will their baby save their marriage? Tell us in the comment section!_

Amelia felt like she had taken a punch to the stomach after reading that article. She wanted to scream, throw up. Everything that was said in it wasn't true and kept on degrading her relationship with Owen and, even worse, her baby daughter.

"Goddammit, answer me, Amelia!" Owen shouted, startling her, visibly distressed.

"I...Yes, he is." She stuttered, not being able to look him in the eye. Amelia knew she had screwed up, massively.

"So, you lied to me, then?" He asked, under his breath, referring to when she told him she'd be meeting some friends. When Amelia nodded her head affirmatively, he let a loud blow, running his hands through his hair and turning away from her in frustration.

"You know I didn't cheat on you, right?" She asked, her voice breaking as she saw the disappointment on Owen's face, almost as if she was begging him. "You need to know that."

He took a few seconds with his eyes closed, taking deep breaths, before turning to look at her again.

"I know." Owen sighed. Besides his shock and anger that she would lie to him and cause such a demeaning reaction about him, their relationship and their daughter, like he had seen on that article, Owen didn't believe for a second that Amelia was having an affair.

"Good." Amelia let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, relieved.

"But it's not about the cheating, Amelia!" He exclaimed, raising his voice at her. "It's about you lying to me. Why would you feel the need to do that?! I'm your husband, I thought you trusted me."

"Of course I do!" She assured him, taking a step closer in his direction, but seeing him take a step back, clearly not comfortable enough to shorten the distance between them. "It's just... I don't know, I was just going to catch up with him after we met at the festival and I thought you wouldn't want me to go or you'd be worried about something you didn't have to."

"And now look what happened." He said, coldly.

Amelia looked down, taking a deep breath before admitting another thing to him, something he didn't know.

"There's something else... That wasn't in the article." She looked up at him, a frown on his face.

"What? What is it?"

"Ryan kissed me." She told him, biting her bottom lip, nervously.

"He did what?!" Owen started to feel his hate for that guy getting bigger at each minute.

"He flirted with me, I didn't notice, so he thought I was interested." Amelia quickly tried to defend Ryan to calm Owen down so the situation wouldn't get worse.

"He flirted with you and you didn't notice? You? Amelia Shepherd?" Owen raised her eyebrows at her, finding that hard to believe.

"I don't know, it was all very awkward... We hadn't seen each other for 7 years, so I was trying to be polite..." She sighed, realizing that had been the wrong choice.

Owen put his hands on his hips and looked up, tired of everything already.

"I didn't kiss him back, though." Amelia told him, afraid that he might think she did. "I pushed him off me and got into my car."

"Good to know." He said, harshly, looking away from her.

"Owen..."

"Did you read the parts where they talk about our daughter?" Owen ignored her plea, continuing to mention the article. "About how she's not enough to keep you from cheating? Or about how she's going through a difficult environment with separated parents?" He asked, disgust clear in his voice. "Look at the exposure and bad press you're giving her! They're saying that we're probably constantly fighting in front of our three month old baby and that you're running away from it, having an affair with some random guy!"

"I know." She sighed, looking down. The part where the article focused on their daughter and how awful she must be treated in her own home was the worst thing Amelia read, it literally made her sick to the stomach that people would think she'd do something like that.

"I'm sorry... About all of this." Amelia nervously fiddled with the hem of her shirt, looking for Owen's eyes so he'd know she was being honest with her apology. "I didn't know the paparazzi were there, if I did..."

"Oh, you didn't know?!" He ironically laughed, raising his eyebrows at her, not believing she was being serious. "You didn't know the paparazzi would be after you? A public person?"

"Look, again, I'm sorry. I should have..." She tried to explain herself.

"Why didn't you think, Amelia?!" Owen raised his voice at her, not being able to contain his anger at the entire situation anymore. He didn't blame it all on her, of course not, but it all could have been avoided if she'd just thought about her actions. "You've been in this industry for a long time already, you should've known better! You should've thought about your daughter, about us!"

Owen's loud voice woke up Melody and she started to cry, fussing in her car seat. Amelia quickly picked her up and rocked the baby in her arms, trying to calm her down.

"Let me have her." He picked Melody from Amelia's arms, caressing her back while he rocked her back and forth, regretting his yelling. Before going to the nursery, he turned back to his wife one more time. "You fix this, Amelia. You have to fix this."

"I will." She assured him, seeing Owen go upstairs with their baby. Amelia had messed up pretty bad, she knew that. She shouldn't have lied to Owen, met Ryan outdoors or even let him be that flirty with her. He clearly had other intentions and she shouldn't have let him go further with it. Amelia should've known better. But now that the mistake was made, she had to fix it. Except, she had no idea how she'd do that.

* * *

Two days had passed while Amelia still tried to fix their situation with the media. The whole news had already spread through every celebrity gossip magazine, focusing on how awful Amelia was, of course. She didn't even go to her social media accounts, afraid of what responses she might see in there. After explaining the whole situation to April, her friend was already on it, calling every magazine to deny the rumors and avoid it from getting even more attention.

Throughout all of that, aside from things related to Melody, Owen didn't talk to her. It hurt Amelia deeply to see him ignoring her like that, but she knew he had a right to be mad, so she just let him be, waiting for him to cool off. It was their first real fight since they got married and it was exactly one week away from their first wedding anniversary. Amelia couldn't believe the irony of that, hoping that they'd be okay by that day.

She was sitting on the couch in the quiet living room, writing down the lyrics to a possible song she had in her head whilst trying to take her mind off from everything, when Owen came from the kitchen with his phone on his ear.

"Turn on E! News." He told her, pointing at the TV, then talking on the phone. "I'll call you later, April. Thank you so much."

"Did she say anything?" Amelia carefully asked him about the situation, while doing as she was told.

"No, it's all the same." He answered after sitting on the couch, without looking at her.

Amelia turned her gaze from him to the TV when she heard a familiar voice coming from it.

"We're here with Ryan Kerrigan, the lead singer and guitarist of Urban Legend," The E!News presenter introduced him, who was sitting in front of her. "But his name was quite known this week by being in the middle of the famous couple Owen Hunt and Amelia Shepherd. So, Ryan, suddenly being thrown in the middle of this must've been tough. Tell us a bit about that."

"Yeah, like he's the victim here." Owen mumbled to himself, ironically.

"Hi, Tracy, thanks for inviting me. It's an honour to be on your show." He said his compliments before answering her question. "Well, I'd say it's unexpected. I honestly didn't think this entire situation would be such a big deal."

"And what about that day of the pictures?" She asked, while the pictures of him and Amelia were shown on the screen behind them. "Can you tell us about what happened there?"

"Well, it was nothing much, really. We were just talking about our lives and careers. It was a good talk." Ryan answered, leaving the kiss part behind.

Amelia noticed that the more Ryan talked, more of Owen's muscles stiffened beside her, clearly angry at him, but not wanting to show it.

"I'm sure it was a great talk, 'cause you seemed to be enjoying it a lot there." Tracy, the presenter, pointed to Ryan's tender smile in the picture behind them.

"No, it wasn't like that. We're just friends now." He laughed, shaking his head, clearly not convincing.

"Now?!" Tracy raised her eyebrows, adjusting herself in her sit, excited for the scoop.

"Well, we actually dated 7 years ago, before all of this." Ryan casually explained, probably clueless that he was adding even more fuel to the fire. "Amelia was still an amateur singer and I was one of the crew guys that worked with her. We just met each other again at the festival the other night and went to grab some coffee to catch up."

"Aww that's sweet, 'the singer and the crew guy'." The presenter commented, finding the story cute. Watching that, it astonished Amelia how quickly the media would jump from a couple to another. Last week they were talking about how adorable their family looked like and now they were already rooting for Amelia to be with Ryan. "So, what about Owen and their little daughter? Have you met them in person?"

"I haven't, no." Ryan replied. "But I've seen pictures of their baby... Melody, right? She's really cute."

Owen automatically clenched his fist after hearing his daughter's name come out of Ryan's mouth. He wanted that man away from his family and tried his hardest not to punch the coffee table in front of him.

"I wouldn't want to get in the middle of their relationship and ruin their family, though." He added, probably trying to be the nice guy in the situation, Amelia thought.

"Well, you and Amelia had a relationship back then, a connection. That's really hard to get away from." Tracy noted, making a point. "I'm sure you'll always be in her life."

"Yeah, you're probably right." He agreed, thinking to himself. "Even if it's not a romantic connection, we'll always have that strong bond because of the baby..."

Hearing the words come out of his mouth, Amelia froze in place, holding her breath.

"Baby? What baby?" The presenter asked him what was on everyone's minds, eager for more gossip.

"Oh, I didn't... I mean..." Ryan stuttered, realizing he had let that slip. Then, deciding to explain what he was talking about, he went on. "When Amelia and I were dating, she... Well, she got pregnant, which was a surprise to the both of us, but then ended up having a miscarriage around 10 weeks of the pregnancy. It was very hard for her, for us, so I guess that's an experience we'll always share."

"Wow, that's quite a story. So, did you..."

Amelia was surprised by the sudden lack of sound coming from the presenter's voice, then realizing that Owen had muted the TV and was staring at her, mouth hanging open and eyebrows furrowed.

A lot of feelings were hitting Amelia all at once and she felt like she couldn't breathe. One of the most painful and personal things in her life had just been exposed on live television to the entire world, but the only thing she could think about in that moment was how Owen was looking at her, a mix of confusion and disbelief.

Taking a deep breath, she looked into his eyes, ready for what was coming.

"You were pregnant?!"

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Thanks for your reviews so far and please keep sending them! It's really important for me to know what you think of it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes. I was pregnant..." Amelia answered him, sighing and looking down before completing her sentence, knowing Owen would be even more pissed at her than he already was. Her situation only seemed to be getting worse. "With Ryan's baby."

"Wh-Why? How?" Owen struggled, not knowing what to ask her first. He still had a look of incredibility on his face, a big frown on his forehead and mouth wide open in disbelief that Amelia had hidden that big part of her life from him.

She ran her hands on her face, turning on the couch in his direction, ready to tell Owen the whole story. Amelia was really pissed at Ryan, he had no right to reveal her personal backstory on live television, for the whole world to see. She wanted to punch him in the face, but right then and there, Amelia had to think of Owen first and how mad he was at her for keeping things from him. She had to tell him everything and she knew it.

"I was 25 and we were both addicts, doing drugs basically every night..." She breathed out heavily, her heart constricting at the memory of those dark days. "I was frustrated that I was broke and wasn't getting any job. That's when I found out about the pregnancy. It'd be another mouth to feed and I didn't have any money or even emotional stability to take care of a child, so I freaked out."

Owen didn't say anything, intently staring at her, waiting for Amelia to continue her story.

"Then, I don't know, my feelings started to change." She revealed to him. "I saw kids on the street, playing and laughing, and I thought that that could be my kid and things would work out. No matter how broke I was, I would figure something out." Amelia smiled, remembering how happy she had been after she decided to have the baby. "I got so excited, happy to become a mother, imagining me and Ryan getting clean and having the perfect family."

"And, one day, at 10 weeks of pregnancy, I felt abdominal pain and... I had lost my baby. Just like that. No symptoms, nothing. A couple of months later, Ryan left me and, before I got clean on my own, I went in deeper with the drugs." Amelia told him, nervously playing with her fingers before looking into his eyes. There, Amelia saw a mix of surprise and confusion.

They stayed quiet for a minute after she had concluded her story. Amelia kept looking at Owen's face, trying to decipher what he was thinking, while her husband stared at the wall behind her, trying to think of what to say.

"I just... I don't get it, Amelia." He finally said, disappointment clear in his voice. "This was such a big thing that happened in your life and it never occurred to you to share it with me? Your husband? Not even when you were pregnant for a second time?"

"I know I messed up." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair, disappointed at herself. The consequences of her own actions were all coming down on her at the same time and she just wished to go back and undo all those things.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her one last time, upset at the thought of her dealing with that grief and pain all by herself when she was pregnant with Melody.

"I don't know, I think I was scared!" Amelia raised her voice at him, hating to be put under pressure.

"Scared of what?" Owen frowned, really trying to understand why she would hide something like this from him.

"Of you judging me!" She yelled at him as she admitted, tears falling from her eyes without Amelia even noticing she was crying. "I judge myself. Every freaking day." Remembering the feeling, she put her hand on her forehead as she leaned her arm on the back of the couch, crying even harder. "I did this to my baby. The drugs I took killed it. I killed it."

"Amelia..." He sighed, hating to see her in pain like that, but glad that she was finally sharing everything with him. Now, he felt that everything was clear, they were on the same page and he could help her. "You don't know if that's true."

"It probably is." She looked down at the fabric of the couch. Her miscarriage might not have been caused by her drug use, but Amelia would always wonder whether her baby would still be alive if she had gotten sober.

"And I would never judge you, how could you think that?" Owen almost felt offended that, after being married to him, Amelia would think he'd judge her for something like that. "Amelia, for our marriage to work, you have to stop assuming that I'm gonna act a certain way and then lie or don't tell me things. That's not how we should do this."

"I know." She nodded, agreeing with him.

"You must've been terrified during Melody's pregnancy and I could've helped you with that, been there for you, supported you." Owen calmly told her, looking into her eyes, so she would understand he meant every word. "But instead, you had to go through it all by yourself..."

Amelia remembered vividly the constant fear she had during the first trimester of Melody's pregnancy, that eased a bit once she hit the second trimester, but only truly went away when she had her baby in her arms.

Wiping the tears from her face, Amelia straightened herself on the couch and looked at Owen.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you, I know that now."

"And I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that, I really am." He changed his gaze to his hand, feeling overwhelmed by the amount of information he had gotten at once.

"Are we okay, then?" She asked him, hopeful.

"I'm glad you told me everything, Amelia. And I really wish we were okay, but…" Owen sighed, looking at her. "The whole Ryan situation...I'm still not over it and I don't think I can forgive you yet. I just... I need some time."

Feeling her heart sink inside her chest, Amelia watched as Owen got up, grabbed his coat and went out to take a walk.

* * *

Three days had passed and it all stayed the same. The media was still all over Amelia's possible affair and even more after Ryan's big miscarriage revelation, associating her already publicly known addiction with the loss of her baby, making Amelia seem reckless, which degraded her image more and more. Not even April was able to make the gossip go away after Ryan's interview, websites and magazines kept trying to contact Amelia for more information, constantly asking her to release a statement about the whole thing or appear on a talk show.

Amelia just wanted to curl up in bed and make it all go away, but even her situation at home wasn't totally resolved yet. Although she had told Owen everything, he still was talking only the necessary with her. But she missed him, his affection, his touch. Their wedding anniversary would be in two days, but she had no idea if they'd be okay by then.

Amelia was watching TV in bed with her back against the pillows when Owen came back from Melody's room.

"She's asleep." He informed her, to which she nodded. Owen then went to the closet to put away some of his clothes, but couldn't avoid listening to what Amelia was watching on the TV.

"Okay, so while we're in this whole Amelia topic..." He heard the female E! News co-host's voice saying. "We have these pictures from last week of her at the beach with her baby and look at that."

"Oh, that's not good." The male co-host commented on whatever picture they were displaying.

"Right?! She had her baby three months ago and it stills seems like she's got some weight to lose there..."

"Well, we can't really blame her. Between being a mom, doing shows and now dealing with this affair thing, even if it's not true, no wonder she doesn't have time to take care of herself." The man said, apparently 'defending' Amelia. "But let's talk about her clothes. Do you think that now that she's a mom she can still dress up in those mini skirts and sexy boots of hers? Because I find that a bit inappropriate..."

Outraged at what he was hearing, Owen hurried back to the room and changed the channel to a cooking show.

"You shouldn't be watching that." He explained to her, worried about her listening to all of those awful things. The media could be really cruel when it wanted to, it was truly a vicious industry they worked in.

"They're probably right, though." Amelia said, not looking into his eyes. She was very upset. No, not upset, she was angry. Mad at herself for accepting the punch the media threw at her. Amelia had been in this business for a long time already and she knew what it was like, how brutal it could be. And she used to know better, she had always had a high self esteem and didn't let herself get affected personally by those constant critics. But now, it actually hurt her to hear those things and Amelia hated herself for that, for letting herself be so insecure.

"You don't actually believe that, right?" Owen asked. Amelia had always been so confident about her looks, it physically hurt him to think that she believed in any of those things that were said.

"I don't know, maybe." She shrugged, looking at her abs, which were not flat like they used to be before her pregnancy. "They made a good point. About the clothes too."

"What the hell?!" Owen couldn't accept that, hating to see her actually agreeing with them, frowning as he got in bed beside her. "Amelia, they just said those things to demean you, to kick a man when he's down. None of those are true and you know that."

Amelia stared at him, surprised that he was actually talking to her.

"Amelia, you can wear whatever the hell you want. They have nothing to do with that, it's your freaking choice." Owen told her, pissed off at those comments and feeling more overprotective of her by the second. "So, now that you're a mom you're suddenly supposed to radically change the way you dress? Your style? That's ridiculous, we live in a free country, if you want to wear a damn suit or a mini skirt, it's none of their business."

"Yeah, I know, but it's the industry." She appreciated him saying that, but still wasn't convinced. "I'm a public person, it does matter how I look."

"But who cares?! How does that affect their lives in any way?" He raised his voice a bit, trying to prove his point. Owen sighed and took her hands in his, looking into her eyes. "Listen to me. Your body is perfect the way it is. You know I love every bit of it, right? 'Cause if I haven't been clear enough so far..."

"You have." Amelia giggled, remembering that whenever they had sex, Owen would kiss every part of her body and made sure to tell her how much he loved them all.

"Good." He gave her a half smile, happy to see her giggling. "And look, even if you have gained some weight, it doesn't matter. Because you're so much more than your looks. Those people are being superficial, Amelia, they don't know you, the real you. They only know the image of you. But I do." Owen stopped and fully smiled at her, caressing her fingers and looking at her as he proceeded to tell Amelia her most important features. "I know that, besides being gorgeous and an amazing singer, you're also a wonderful mom and an incredible wife, with a stunning personality. They don't know that you're really funny and sarcastic about basically everything, they don't know how much you care about your friends and enjoys being constantly surrounded by them, they don't know that you can't cook, that you're totally not a morning person, that you walk around the house barefoot or that you like to sleep with at least a bit of the sheets covering your feet so you feel 'protected'. They don't know any of those traits of yours, but I do. And that's what made me fall in love with you, that's what made me marry you, Amelia."

Amelia stayed staring at him, feeling her eyes watering at Owen's words. Everything he said meant so much to her. Listening to that, she realized that it didn't matter what other people thought of her, as long as Owen still loved her for the way she truly was, flaws and all.

"Wow, Owen." She sniffed and quickly dried the tears that were threatening to fall, taking a deep breath before looking back at him. "Thank you."

"I meant every bit of it." He smiled at her, still caressing her hand with his thumb.

They stayed silent, looking at each other with their heads leaned on the bed's headboard, until Amelia decided she needed to ask him something so they'd be completely clear.

"You forgive me, then?" She carefully asked, biting her bottom lip, nervously.

"I do." He put his right hand on her cheek and stroked it. "You did something wrong, but I know you regret it."

"I really am sorry." Amelia reassured him one more time.

"I know. You didn't mean to."

Hearing his words, Amelia threw herself in his arms, hugging Owen tight as she took in his scent and enjoyed every second of it. Both of them missed each other's touch deeply. It had only been for five days, but they still hated fighting and being apart like that, not being able to touch or kiss one another whenever they liked. Even at Owen's angriest times, he missed her embrace and the warmth of her body.

"I missed you. So much." Amelia said, placing their foreheads together as she looked into his eyes before their lips and tongues finally met in a slow, but eager kiss, bringing chills and electric waves throughout their bodies.

Owen gave her two last pecks on the lips before separating to look at her, his hands between the locks of her hair.

"We'll deal with this, Amelia. With Ryan, the media, everything." He guaranteed. "I'm your husband and I'm gonna help you with this. We'll do it together."

"Thank you, babe. Really." She appreciated, caressing his cheeks. "But this is something I have to do on my own."

* * *

Amelia had texted Ryan, saying that they needed to talk and agreed to meet him in the studio at 5 pm, where he and his band were recording an album.

Arriving there, Amelia saw him alone in the room, since they were probably on a break and the other guys had left.

"Are you kidding me right now?" She questioned, trying her hardest not to look at Ryan sniffing cocaine off of the coffee table.

"Oh, hey Amelia." He sniffed one more time before straightening himself on the couch.

"Fuck, Ryan, you knew I was coming here." Amelia still kept her gaze up to the ceiling, running her hand through her hair in frustration. Of course, she'd been sober for three years already, but it didn't get any easier, even more when there were drugs scattered in front of her.

"Oh, does this bother you?" Ryan honestly asked, clueless, while gathering all of his stuff and putting it in his bag. "I'm sorry, I thought you still used it occasionally..."

"Of course I don't still use it, Ryan. I have a family, for Christ's sake!" She started to get pissed at him, raising her voice. "Sometimes I can't believe you're this clueless, you must be doing that on purpose..."

"Okay, so you're obviously mad." He commented at the sight of Amelia sighing with her hand on her forehead.

"Yes, I'm mad. Of course I'm mad." She stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "First, you kiss me, which thankfully wasn't caught on camera, but still was completely disrespectful. Then, every celebrity news starts gossiping about me having an affair with you. They degrade me, my husband, my baby! My public image went downhill and then you decide to tell the whole world on live television about my miscarriage?!"

"Look, Amelia..." Ryan got ready to tell his apologies, but was interrupted by her continuing her rant.

"You had _no_ right to share that story! That was my loss, my personal pain! And it was definitely not something I wanted the world to know." Amelia spoke sharply, pointing her finger at him. Ryan motioned as if he was about to argue, but she interrupted him one more time. "And don't come at me with this 'we share a connection' crap because of the miscarriage. I was the one suffering! You left the minute things got harder. You had the balls to abandon me when I needed you the most! So, don't even come to me saying how much you 'missed me' because you didn't. You've been perfectly fine throughout these 7 years, not even bothering to look for me and see how I'm doing."

"I really am sorry, Amelia, I shouldn't have done any of those things. I know better now." He tried to apologize so he could stop her endless rant. "I get it, you're upset..."

"Upset?!" She ironically laughed out loud, before looking into his eyes, for him to understand her point. "Ryan, you were the one who introduced me to drugs and then abandoned me to deal with it on my own. You were the worst thing that happened in my life and you dare to come back and try to ruin it one more time? I don't think so."

"It was never my intention to..."

"It has always been about you, hasn't it?" She interrupted him one more time, getting sick of his lame excuses for the way he treated her. Amelia deserved so much better and she knew that now, Owen helped her realize that. "But guess what? I did amazingly good throughout these 7 years too. A lot better than you, actually. I've gained success in my career, I have a husband who _loves_ me deeply and a beautiful, healthy baby. Hell, I won a Grammy Award! I've reached the top, Ryan, I've peaked! So, I guess you actually did me a favor by leaving me, right?" Amelia stopped for a minute to laugh. As the words came out of her mouth, she finally understood that she didn't need anyone's acceptance, she didn't have to be upset by the way people treated her. Amelia had everything she had ever wanted and more. "I'm having the time of my life and it's not you who's going to bring me down. Because I am freaking _unstoppable_."

Amelia felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Looking at Ryan thrown on the couch, a defeated expression on his face, she felt more empowered than ever.

"So, this is why you came here?" He asked, looking almost as if he had taken a punch. "To tell me all those things?"

"Again, this is not about you." She got closer to him, saying it in a low voice. "It's about me realizing I'm at the top. Because I am. Very much so."

With a smug smile on her face, she turned and left the studio, leaving a shocked Ryan behind.

Amelia had told him everything she had always wanted to, how much he hurt her and how much she was better off without him. But, most of all, her words helped her understand how much her life was incredible and that, beyond gossips and media criticism, that was what mattered the most. She needed to do that on her own, so the realization would finally hit her, letting her feel light and free.

* * *

Arriving home, Amelia found it weird to see the house so quiet, wondering where her husband and her baby might be.

Deciding to go upstairs, her heart melted at the sight of Owen lying in bed whilst holding Melody up in the air with his arms stretched, moving her back and forward at the same time he did "Vrum" sounds.

"Why are you making car noises if she's an airplane?" Amelia joked by the doorway of the bedroom, letting him know she was there.

"Hey, stop judging, it's not my fault airplanes don't make any sound." He laughed along, holding Melody up on his stomach, as if she were standing, turned in Amelia's direction. "Look, baby, mummy is here!"

"Hi, sweetie!" Amelia quickly dropped her bag on the nearest table and went to the bed, speaking in that high-pitched voice that came automatically every time she was talking to her baby.

She picked up Melody and hugged her, kissing her cheeks and neck repeatedly.

"Hmmm you smell so good. Daddy prepared you a good bath, didn't he?" Amelia commented as Owen grinned at his wife and daughter's interaction. Laying Melody on the bed, Amelia admired her whilst playing with the baby's feet. "Look at you all cute in your little polka dot onesie and that pink beanie of yours. Have I told you you're the most adorable baby in the whole world?"

Suddenly, Melody smiled at Amelia, shaking her feet in the air.

"Oh my God, Owen!" Amelia gasped, looking from her husband to her daughter. "Did you see that?! She smiled at me!"

"She did?" He quickly sat up and moved to Amelia's side, looking at their baby. "Can you do it for me, Mel?"

They waited, but got no response from her. Melody kept staring at the two of them, not understanding what they needed.

"Try tickling her or something." Amelia suggested. Owen did as he was told, but still got nothing.

"Why won't you smile at me, baby?" He asked her, a pout on his face. Frowning, he turned to Amelia. "What if she doesn't like me?"

"Oh, stop with the drama." She giggled, picking up Melody and holding her against her chest, the baby's face turned to Owen's direction, looking at him as she sucked on her fingers. "Maybe she's just a mama's girl."

"Don't you joke about that." He told her, making Amelia laugh at how serious he was about this. Looking at Melody, he asked her. "You love me. Right, princess?"

Melody stayed staring at him for a few seconds, before flashing Owen a big smile, which made the man grin from ear to ear.

"She did it! She smiled at me!" He exclaimed, picking her from Amelia's arms and raising her in front of his face. "I love you so much, Mel!"

Amelia grinned widely at them, taking off her shoes and leaning her back against the pillows. After her dramatic scene at the studio with Ryan, pouring out her soul and everything she had ever wanted to say to him, Amelia felt really tired. But it was amazing to go back home and have a moment like that with her family.

"So, how was it?" Owen asked Amelia, leaning beside her while still holding Melody in his arms. Amelia had told him that she was going to meet Ryan and that it was something she needed to do alone, even though Owen had offered to go with her many times, not liking the thought of Amelia alone with him.

"It was hard at first. But then..." Amelia sighed, remembering how it was. "I took it all off my chest and it felt _so_ good afterwards. It was something I needed to do. It made me feel incredible, like a superhero. I realized what really matters in life and how grateful I am for everything, but mostly for you and Mel."

"I'm really proud of you." Owen smiled at her, looking deeply into her eyes. He leaned in and slowly took her soft lips in his, before she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter, putting both hands on the sides of his face as the kiss got deep.

Melody then started to fuss in Owen's arms, agitatedly kicking her little legs. Sensing she was gonna start crying, the couple pulled apart, Amelia taking the baby and looking at her in the eyes.

"Honey, I love you, but you're an attention seeker." She told her, laughing as the baby stared at her, not understanding.

"Maybe she'll want to be in the music or acting business." Owen pointed out. "I'm sure she'll get a lot of attention there."

"Oh, God help us all, then." Amelia joked, going back to playing with her daughter.

That day had been very self explanatory for Amelia. Going home to moments like those with the people she loved the most in the world, mattered a lot more than what people that she didn't even know thought of her. And, now that she knew that, Amelia would for sure enjoy every single moment she spent with her family even more, because they were, without a doubt, the best times of her life.

* * *

 **Again, thank you so much for the reviews I've gotten and please keep them coming! :) This is the second to last chapter, since I had planned the fic to be a mini multi-chapter. Really glad you're all enjoying it!**


	6. Chapter 6

That day, Owen woke up with a shower of soft kisses all over his face and neck while fingers slowly ran through his arms, chest and stomach with a light touch.

Opening his eyes to look into Amelia's deep blue ones, he slightly raised his head to catch her lips in his, the only place she hadn't kissed yet. Once their lips separated, Owen put a strand of Amelia's hair behind her ear, laying back on the pillow and admiring her beautiful face as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Good morning." He murmured, his voice still hoarse since he had just woken up, which Amelia always found really sexy. She put one leg at each side of his torso and laid on top of his stomach, hands on his chest supporting her chin as she admired him.

"Happy first anniversary, babe." Amelia grinned, happiness written all over her face.

"Happy first anniversary, Amelia." He smiled as well, sighing at the realization they had been married for a year already. It had been an amazing year where they had won Grammy awards, bought a house and started a family with Melody's arrival, an unplanned but wonderful event in their lives, making them have some of the best days so far.

"Didn't you notice anything different?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"You woke up earlier than me." Owen answered, chuckling at how proud she was about that.

"Yep. I woke up earlier than you." Amelia smiled, a smug look on her face. "But don't get too excited, though, I didn't make breakfast. I just woke up a few minutes ago."

"Oh, dammit, I was hoping for an entire feast." Owen pretended to be disappointed.

"We can cook something together, what do you think? It'll be a mess, but it'll be fun, right?" She suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." He kissed her forehead before both of them got up.

After settling Melody in her rocking chair near them, the couple started to walk around the kitchen whilst making eggs, bacon, waffles, pancakes, bread and every other breakfast food they could think of. The kitchen was a mess after they finished it, but none of them cared. Of course there were some yelling when things almost got burned, but even then, they had a great time.

"Wow, I'm impressed. You really outdid yourself with these pancakes, babe." Owen complimented, savouring the bites he took.

"Okay, let me print that phrase, frame it and put it on the wall, please." Amelia joked, since it wasn't something she heard often. "So, what are we doing today?"

Since Melody was only three months old, Owen and Amelia couldn't go on a trip or do something special to celebrate their anniversary, even more after their big fight over the Ryan situation, which didn't leave them any time to plan ahead what they were going to do.

"I could seriously stay in bed with you and Mel all day and still have the time of my life." Owen shrugged, just being with the two girls he loved the most was enough for him.

"No, but we have to do something!" Amelia moaned, complaining. "It's our first anniversary, we have to make this a special day, one to be remembered."

"Well, I don't know about doing _something_ , but I have planned on doing _someone_ tonight." Owen hinted, smirking at Amelia.

"Owen, I'm serious." She insisted, but couldn't avoid smiling at his sentence.

"If you wanna remember it so badly, we can take pictures of you, me and Mel, all dressed up." He suggested.

"Oh my God, that's a great idea!" Amelia widened her eyes, getting excited. "We can do a photoshoot for ourselves. Dress up Melody in cute outfits, reenact some pictures, it'll be awesome."

"I'm okay with that." Owen agreed, whilst serving more pancakes to himself, smiling at Amelia's excitement as she quickly got up from her seat and started to make some calls.

* * *

Amelia had set up with Stephanie Edwards, a photographer who had worked with her for a long time, to go to their house and do a photoshoot of them.

Wanting to do some pictures focusing on their musical styles' impact in their family, Stephanie told Owen and Amelia to dress up like they'd usually do for a concert. So, in his usual red and black plaid shirt with jeans and his guitar on his back, Owen stood in their backyard with an arm around Amelia's waist, who wore black boots up until her knees, a jeans mini skirt and a grey top under her black leather jacket. In her arms, Melody quietly sucked on her finger whilst dressed in a pink onesie with music note symbols stamped on it. They took a bunch of beautiful pictures standing and sitting on the stairs of their backyard porch and even one where Melody laid on her stomach on top of Owen's guitar, which was on the grass, by the end of the strings with her head turned upwards, looking at her mom.

After taking a good amount of pictures with the three of them in many poses, it was time for the Melody photoshoot, and that one, Amelia was crazy excited about.

"Okay, so I brought all the costumes you asked me to." Stephanie said, picking all of them from her bag. She had been in the photography business for a long time, working for many celebrities, so when Amelia asked her if she could photograph Melody in a bunch of cute costumes, it was no surprise to the girl, she even already had most of the ones Amelia had requested.

Most of the costumes were made with crochet or cotton, so it'd be comfortable for the baby.

Choosing to first dress up Melody in the mermaid costume, Amelia awed and squealed at the sight of her daughter with a green tail and a purple little bra, quietly laying over the scenario Stephanie had set up with her equipment to look like a beach.

"Oh my God, my daughter is the cutest baby in the whole world." Amelia commented, then high-fiving Owen. "We have some great genetics, babe. It's like we were meant to conceive another human."

Owen laughed heartily at her comments, passing an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him as they watched Stephanie photograph their daughter.

"I mean it." Amelia emphasized her point. "Our main goal in life was to meet each other and have a baby. We're blessing the world with the combination of our genes."

"She is adorable." He agreed with her, giving Amelia a kiss on the temple.

After the mermaid one, Melody was dressed in a penguin costume, an Olaf onesie with a hood and even was wrapped in a cocoon that looked like a burrito, with lettuce and everything.

"Okay, this is torture." Owen said, picking up his baby in the burrito costume after Stephanie took one last click, Melody smiling affectionately at him, oblivious to everything.

"What? It's funny and cute!" Amelia insisted, slightly pinching Melody's chubby cheeks.

"It is for us, but she must be tired. Right, baby?" He asked Melody, getting a stare and some babbling in response.

"Actually, I think she's the most quiet baby I've ever photographed." Stephanie observed, putting away her equipment.

"Yeah, she's a saint." Amelia smiled, admiring her baby in Owen's arms. "Thank you so much, Steph. The pictures were amazing! Better than we hoped they'd be."

"Oh, you're welcome. Anytime you want some pictures taken, just ask me." She said. "Birthday parties, first day of school, anything. Just not potty training, please."

After getting weird looks from both Owen and Amelia, Stephanie explained.

"Trust me, it's not that rare of a request."

* * *

Later that evening, after spending the day cuddling with Owen and playing with their daughter, Amelia had just given Melody her last feeding before bedtime and was soothing the baby in her arms when she suddenly threw up all over her mother's shirt.

"Great." Amelia ironically grumbled, taking off her shirt and staying with only her bra, deciding to deal with her gross shirt later, completely focused on putting Melody to sleep, .

However, the baby was not collaborating. After almost half an hour of Melody not willing to close her eyes, staring deeply into her mother's blue ones that looked just like hers, she made an expression and, by the smell of it, Amelia quickly figured out what had happened.

"Did you seriously decide to poop now?" She raised her eyebrows at her daughter, finding it unbelievable.

Not even being able to ask Owen to change her diaper, since he was on the phone with Richard over an important subject, Amelia sighed and put Melody on the changing table, having to do the hard work herself.

"How can this much poop leave such a tiny body like yours?!" Amelia asked Melody a rhetorical question as she took out the dirty diaper and put it in the trash.

But, after she cleaned the baby's butt and lifted her legs to put on the new diaper, Melody started to pee, wetting the table and most of all, Amelia's hands.

The woman took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling, counting to ten, before looking back at her daughter and seeing her grin at her mother with her little chubby fingers in her mouth.

"You're laughing, huh?" Amelia said, a serious expression on her face as she stared at her playful daughter. "You should know, Melody Shepherd-Hunt, that this is not funny. Not funny at all." She told her, throwing away the new diaper that was now completely wet with urine. "Today is your parents wedding anniversary and I'm all covered in vomit, poop and pee. Totally not romantic. I think you did this on purpose…"

"What the hell are you ranting about?" Owen entered Melody's bedroom, laughing at the parts he had heard.

"Your daughter is sneaky and manipulative." Amelia told him, pointing at the baby who was still smiling, lying on the table with no diaper.

"Oh, so now she's _my_ daughter?" He raised his eyebrows at her, still laughing.

"I was putting her to sleep and she decided to throw up, poop and pee all over me!" Amelia explained, moaning in complaint as she looked at her gross state.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it." Owen chuckled, approaching the changing table. "Listen, I'll change her and lead it from here. Go take a shower and get dressed 'cause I'm taking you to dinner."

"You're… What? How?" She widened her eyes, surprised.

"Well, you wanted to celebrate." He winked at her. "And don't worry about Mel, I've got everything covered."

"Thanks, babe, I love you!" Amelia exclaimed, excitedly and then sighed in relief, going towards her daughter and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Good night, sweetie, Mommy forgives you."

The second Amelia went through the door, Owen whispered to Melody:

"Get used to it, your mom is very dramatic."

"I heard that!" She exclaimed from the corridor, making Owen laugh out loud.

* * *

Amelia had already showered and put on her favorite purple dress, one that had a bit of an open back and accentuated her waist getting flowy from there on and going up to her knees. She had taken a long time in the bathroom, finishing with her hair and makeup, but once she was done, Amelia went down to the living room, kitchen, Melody's bedroom and then back to their bedroom to look for Owen, who was nowhere to be found.

Deciding to call him, she got mad when he calmly answered.

"Where the hell are you? Did you just leave me here and went to have dinner alone?!"

"Look out the window." Was the only thing he said to her.

Doing as she was told, Amelia saw Owen dressed in a long sleeve button-up shirt and some black pants standing in their backyard beside one of their outside tables, which was now covered in a red fancy towel with candles, a bottle of sparkling water and food on top of it.

"What…?" She barely asked, mouth hanging wide open as she looked at the amount of lit up candles around the table, lighting up the place in a romantic vibe.

"Come down." He smiled, looking at her through the window.

Still shocked, Amelia went down the stairs and through the backdoor of their house.

"But, Melody…" She began to argue, to which Owen just lifted up his arm and showed her the nanny cam in his hands.

"She's peacefully asleep and we'll be watching her the entire time." He assured her.

"But, I thought we were going out." Amelia walked towards him, a look of confusion and amazement in her eyes. She had no idea how Owen prepared all of that in the short amount of time she was getting dressed.

"Well, I thought it'd be more intimate and special if we had dinner here." Owen explained. "So I called Langer's and ordered our favorite dishes. That was my 'important phone call with Richard'."

"God, you're too much for me." She grinned, giving him a playful nudge on the shoulder before sitting down.

The couple had a lovely time talking and laughing about their past, present and future as they enjoyed their meals and the soothing sound of ambience music Owen had put on the stereo they had in the backyard.

Once they were finished, the man stood up and offered his hand to Amelia, a charming smile on his lips.

"Dance with me."

"You? Owen Hunt? Dancing?" She raised an eyebrow at him, biting her lips to contain her giggle.

"Just dance with me, Amelia." He rolled his eyes, chuckling.

Amelia obliged and took his hands, which then went around her hips as her arms involved Owen's neck, her eyes staring deeply into his while their bodies slowly swayed together.

"Thank you, Amelia." He said, out of the blue, after they had spent a few minutes in silence, just looking at each other.

"For what?"

"For marrying me. Choosing me to be with you for the rest of your life, to be your baby's father. Amongst a lot of other things, it makes me feel honored. And I don't think I've ever told you that." Owen declared to her, making sure Amelia knew exactly how he he felt. "This past year has changed my life for the better, so much better. I know we were already together before, but sharing my life with you, buying a house with you, building a family with you… It has been the most amazing experience, much more than I expected it to be. You gave me love, you gave me my beautiful and incredible daughter, you gave me utter happiness."

Amelia looked at him, affection evident in her eyes as she caressed his cheeks with her thumbs. Owen wasn't much of making speeches and saying how he felt, he was a simple man. But, when he got out of his comfort zone to make the feelings he had for Amelia into words, it swept her off her feet. She just couldn't believe she was this lucky.

"You're incredible, did you know that?" She told him. "There you are, saying all of this stuff about how grateful you are for having me, when you're the one who saved my life."

Owen frowned, waiting for her to continue.

"Owen, before we met, I was a mess. Yes, I was thriving in my career, but personally I didn't know what I was doing with my life, I felt like something was missing." She explained to him. "I lied to myself saying I was just casually taking some drugs, that it wouldn't affect me in the future, but of course it would. And I wasn't 'casually' taking them, it wasn't for fun, I was doing drugs because I felt the need to numb that feeling of emptiness, like after all of my professional success, there was still a hole I needed to fill. And I had no idea what it was, until I met you." Amelia looked down, chuckling at the memories of when they first started to hook up. "And to think I tried to ignore the feelings I clearly had for you and leave you out of my life…"

"But you eventually listened to those feelings." Owen pointed out, tilting his head as he gave her a half smile, which always warmed Amelia's heart.

"Thank you for convincing me." She chuckled, bringing her fingers to the back of his head as she played with his hair. "I honestly don't know what I was so afraid of… Committing myself to you gave me support to leave my addiction behind and move on with my life, to have the perfect life I never imagined of having. You believed in me and helped me overcome my demons to finally get where I am now… And, being with you finally fills that hole I had, it makes me feel complete." Amelia smiled at him, sighing in happiness. "So, really, we have to be grateful for finding ourselves."

"God bless Chicago." Owen joked, thinking of the city where they first met.

"God bless Chicago." She agreed, chuckling. Taking his face in her hands, she got serious for a moment. "Thank you for tonight, Owen. It's amazing, all of it. I love you."

"I love you too." He responded, before taking her lips in his. Slowly, their tongues met and swirled around each other, until they deepened the kiss, fastening its pace once they got excited. Owen pulled Amelia closer to his body as he enjoyed the sensation of her sucking on his bottom lip, her body tingling with the passion she felt for him, desiring his touch more and more by the second.

Separating their lips only when they needed air, Amelia took a step back and slowly unzipped her dress, taking it off and tossing it on the floor. As she stood in only her black lingerie in front of him, Amelia delighted herself with the look of pure desire in Owen's eyes, loving the effect her body had on him, even after years of being together.

"Here?" He asked her, his pants feeling tighter as he admired his wife's body.

"Well, we've been living in this house for a year and still haven't used our pool the right way." She said, leaving her bra and panties on the floor as she went down the steps of the little stairway to their heated swimming pool. Amelia inclined her head so she could wet her hair and then leaned her arms on one of the pool borders, her breasts barely covered by the water. "You coming?"

Slightly laughing at his wife's seduction game, like she always did, knowing he couldn't resist, Owen quickly took off his clothes and got in the pool with her, fully naked.

"I thought you weren't gonna come, famous Owen." She told him as he approached her against the pool border, playing with the nickname she gave him a long time ago.

"And miss this?" He motioned to the way she was leaning against the wall of the pool, completely confident about her body and Owen's total rendition to it. Getting as close as he could, he grabbed Amelia by the waist and slid his hands all the way to her knees, pulling up her legs and tightening them around his hips. "Never."

Not taking any more foreplay, Amelia quickly grabbed Owen's face and devoured his lips, hungry for him. As her hands entangled and pulled on his hair, his went all the way from her butt to both of her breasts, cupping them while he supported her body against the wall.

Pulling his hips closer to hers with her legs, Amelia felt her entire body heating up, eager for him to be inside her.

"Do me now right now." She demanded against his lips.

Not waiting even a second, Owen did as he was told, both being hit with a huge sensation of pleasure as their bodies joined together.

As the feeling got even stronger, Amelia dug her fingernails into his back, moaning in satisfaction. It was incredible how Owen rocked her world during sex. He knew exactly what he was doing, familiar with every little part of Amelia's body and the effect that their stimulation had on her.

As he moved his hips in a faster pace, soon both of them came, breathless from the intense activity. Still inside her, Owen rested his head on Amelia's chest, feeling it quickly move up and down as she rapidly breathed in and out.

The couple stayed quiet for a moment, relaxing in each other's arms and recovering their strength from the sex they just had. Amelia, then, moved away from him, flashing her butt as she walked up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Owen frowned, missing her touch.

"Calm down, I'm just thirsty. _You_ made me thirsty." She giggled, drinking some more of the sparkling water they had for dinner.

Going back into the pool, she was quickly pulled by Owen, their bodies close together again.

"I'm not done with you." He whispered in her ear, sucking on her earlobe.

"Oh, you're not?" She closed her eyes at the sensation of his lips slowly going down her neck.

"You've seen nothing yet." He said, against her skin. In a swift move, Owen turned her body so her back would be against his chest.

With one hand cupping one of her breasts and the other entangled in her hair, pulling them in a demonstration of dominance, Owen sucked hard on her neck, with the intention of leaving a mark.

"You're gonna give me a hickey." She laughed, feeling like a teenager making out in the janitor's closet again. Only, so much better.

"Do you mind?" He stopped to ask, worried she might not like it.

"Of course not." She answered, feeling him instantly go back at it. Amelia knew how much her husband cared that people knew she was his wife. Owen was a sweet and good guy, but when it came to Amelia and his family, he was very possessive about it, always demonstrating it in bed, which she loved. Amelia thought this current need of him to show she was his was probably triggered by the entire Ryan debacle they just had been through. And she was absolutely loving getting this kind of reaction from him. "I'm yours, anyway."

"Hell yeah, you're mine." Owen agreed, tightening his grip on her hair, but not so much so it wouldn't hurt her. Licking and sucking away the water drops on her skin, he went down with his lips to her shoulders at the same time his hand went from her breast all the way down between her thighs.

"Oh, Owen." Amelia moaned with pleasure, feeling her legs get weak at the sensation, having to lean on the pool border for support.

As he teased her most sensitive spot, Owen felt her parts get warmer around his fingers and, before she climaxed, he stopped and turned her around to face him.

"What? Why did you stop?" Amelia breathed heavily, almost feeling dizzy at the sudden break of contact.

"Because I'm finishing in another way." He smirked, before grabbing her by the bottom and lifting her up so she would be sitting on the pool border.

"Oh God…" Amelia murmured in anticipation, knowing exactly what he was going to do once he parted her legs and put his head between her thighs. Grabbing onto his hair with one hand and supporting herself with the other on the floor, she closed her eyes and rapidly breathed in and out at the wonders Owen did with his tongue.

Soon, she had reached an orgasm and threw herself back on the floor with just her feet inside the water, short of breath after the amazing things her husband had done to her.

Owen pulled himself up from the pool and laid beside Amelia, looking at her with a big grin on his face. One thing he loved was satisfying his wife the best way he could and watch her be completely blown away by his techniques after years of being together.

"Happy anniversary, babe." He said to Amelia, watching her still breathless.

"Now this is gonna be quite a memorable one." She commented, laughing. "I wonder what you're gonna do for our next one because I'm sure it'll be very hard to top tonight…"

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Owen raised an eyebrow at her, amused.

"You bet it is."

* * *

"And there you go." Owen said as he finished hanging the big portrait of their family which was finally done, after a few days of the photoshoot. Owen passed his arm around Amelia's waist and stepped back so they could admire it. The portrait was made of three different pictures in black and white, side by side. The first one was their favorite from their wedding, where Owen had his arms crossed around Amelia's waist, standing behind her as she had her head turned back so she could be looking at him, both smiling at each other. The second one was from when Amelia was 17 weeks pregnant, after they announced it at the Ellen interview, and they were doing the same pose, except that, instead of just wrapping his arms around her waist, Owen had his hands on top of Amelia's bump and she had hers on top of his, showing off her growing belly. And on the third and final picture, the couple stood in their backyard doing the same pose again, but now with 3 month old Melody being held in front of Amelia's belly, Owen's hands holding her arms up and Amelia's holding her bottom and her legs.

It was a beautiful portrait and Owen had just hung it up on one of the walls of their living room.

"I love it." Amelia commented, resting her head on Owen's shoulder while they still admired the pictures.

"Me too." He smiled, then a thought came to his mind. "Oh! I have an idea!"

"What is it?" She chuckled at his excitement.

"We could do this whole wall as a family wall, it'd be amazing." He said motioning to the wall, which was empty, aside from the big portrait in the middle. "Like, hang pictures of us in family trips, Melody's growth and her biggest achievements, along with pictures of our other children…"

"Children, huh? Plural?" Amelia turned to him, raising an eyebrow at his statement. "How many are we having exactly?"

"Two more…?" Owen cautiously answered, not knowing what her reaction to his plans would be.

"So, we're having three kids?" She crossed her arms on her chest, looking at him, faking a serious expression. Since Melody was born, Amelia had only focused on her, the thought of having more kids not even crossing her mind. She didn't know how she felt about it, but found it cute that Owen had everything already figured out. "You'll be the one to bear and give birth to them, then?"

"If I could, I would, trust me." He chuckled, stroking her arms up and down. "But, think about it, three is a good number. Just imagine me and you sitting by the pool and watching our kids running around? Our house would be such a fun and busy environment. And then we'd send them off to college… We'll have to leave a space of around three years between them, so we don't get alone in the house all of a sudden, but not too many years either, because we want them to be friends and have kind of the same interests." He told her, dreaming out loud. "Then, they would always come back on holidays with their families and the house would be so full. Can you imagine? This wall filled with pictures of them, their spouses and our grandchildren?"

Amelia looked into his eyes and felt herself melting over how much thought he had put into this, their future, even their grandchildren. Owen was such a family guy and she could see how much he actually cared and dreamed about having a big family.

"What do you think?" He asked her, caressing her cheek, worried that he may had laid out too much expectation on her.

"Three kids…" She sighed with a smile, not being able to say no to him. The thought of having a big family wasn't so bad, it might be stressful at times, but she was sure both of them could handle it. "So, what do you want? Melody and two boys? Or two girls and a boy?"

"Either one, I won't mind. I just want to have a big family with you, Amelia. Grow old together as we see our kids thrive." He put a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling at his wife.

"So, if we get three girls then you won't mind?" Amelia raised her eyebrows at him, knowing he'd freak out.

"Oh God… Three girls is a challenge." Owen laughed, running his hand through his hair, imagining three times the trouble and concern he would have. "But I'm up for anything. You know I'm all about a challenge..."

"Yeah, let's see what faith has reserved for us." Amelia smirked, leaning in to kiss her husband.

Although Owen was up for the challenge, faith didn't give him two more girls, but a boy and a girl. Oliver would come three years later and Luna two years afterwards, the little one of the family. After the usual ups and downs of life, Owen would see his dream coming true, the perfect happy family all together in their big house.

Four years before, Owen would never have guessed that accepting the invitation to sing at the Chicago Music Festival would also mean taking the first step towards the life he always dreamed of having after finding true love with Amelia Shepherd, a woman he had only heard a few times on the radio. They had both been through a lot, but the first year of their marriage had proved to Owen and Amelia that everything that happened to them lead to that: The normal life they never imagined of having, but cherished so much.

It sounded like a fairytale, but it was real life.

* * *

 **And there you go, guys, the last chapter :) Really hope you enjoyed it and please, feel free to send me ideas for future one shots in this Omelia universe I created. Also, feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
